Only You
by Angeel Fanfics
Summary: Duas vidas diferentes, um coração perdido e machucado e apenas um beijo é capaz de mudar tudo. "Só você me fez perceber que nem todo ponto final indica um fim de história, pode ser só o começo de um novo parágrafo. E você é meu novo paragráfo, meu novo capítulo, a minha vida!"
1. Prólogo

**Nota da Autora**

_Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, história totalmente de minha autoria._

_Essa história também está sendo postada no Nyah!Fanfiction por mim mesma. Não aceite imitações ou plágios!_

_100% Beward_

_Pode conter cenas inadequadas para menores de 18 anos._

_**Prólogo **_

Quando exatamente eu deixei de ser aquela garota que não ligava com a opinião dos outros, que só queria saber de dançar e de se divertir? Quando foi que comecei a sonhar acordada, a desejar alguém ao meu lado todas as noites e todos os dias, querendo ser abraçada, beijada e amada?

Ah sim! Foi quando aquele par de olhos verdes me olharam pela primeira vez, quando eu toquei aqueles cabelos bronzes e macios e principalmente quando ele retribuiu meus beijos.

Tenho a leve impressão de que ele, o cara que rouba os meus pensamentos, já esteve na minha vida antes e que já encontrei aquele olhar. Sempre o olhava, sentia uma paz e eu parecia encaixar perfeitamente em seus braços, como seus seus abraços foram feitos especialmente para mim. Será mesmo que ele é a minha alma gêmea?!

Ás vezes eu quero agradecer meu irmão Emmett por ter levado seu amigo em minha casa, outras vezes eu quero xingar o grandalhão por ser amigo dele. Por ter colocado aquele homem na minha vida.

É Bella Swan, tudo o que você está sentindo, são sintomas de uma garota apaixonada! Não acredito que estou apaixonada por aquele chato, metido e resmungão!

[...]

Por um momento pensei que ter a responsabilidade de tomar conta de um hotel, pudesse fazer com que as coisas fosse diferentes para mim, que eu não ficasse tão aflito por não ter a mulher que eu amava ao meu lado. Mas acabei me enganando, acabei me fechando para mundo, para tudo o que está a minha volta, e ás vezes acabo que descontando tudo em meu melhor amigo, aquele que sempre esteve ao meu lado, nos melhores e nos piores momentos.

Quando pensei que não iria sorrir novamente, que meu coração não fosse se acelerar quando alguém me olhasse, me reencontro com a irmã de Emmett. Aquele jeito único, aquela beleza encantadora e seu jeito de levar a vida, me fez com que começasse a pensar, começasse a ver tudo o que eu perdi nos últimos quatros anos.

E agora eu não paro de pensar nela, sempre, tudo o que eu faço, ela está presente em meu pensamentos. Aquela garotinha, me amarrou de um jeito que não sei explicar.

É Edward Cullen, você voltou a se apaixonar! Se apaixonar por uma adolescente mimada e marrenta.

_**O Cientista - Coldplay**_

Vim pra lhe encontrar, dizer que sinto muito

Você não sabe o quão amável você é

Tenho que lhe achar, dizer que preciso de você

E te dizer que eu escolhi você

Conte-me seus segredos, faça-me suas perguntas

Oh, vamos voltar pro começo

Correndo em círculos, perseguindo a cauda

Cabeças num silêncio à parte

Ninguém disse que seria fácil

É uma pena nós nos separarmos

Ninguém disse que seria fácil

Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim

Oh, me leve de volta ao começo

Eu só estava pensando em números e figuras

Rejeitando seus quebra-cabeças

Questões da ciência, ciência e progresso

Não falam tão alto quanto meu coração

Diga-me que me ama, volte e me assombre

Oh, quando eu corro pro começo

Correndo em círculos, perseguindo a cauda

Voltando a ser como éramos

Ninguém disse que era fácil

É uma pena nós nos separarmos

Ninguém disse que era fácil

Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim

Eu estou indo de volta para o começo


	2. Capítulo Um

_**Capítulo Um**_

_**Pov. Bella **_

Simplesmente não estou acreditando que eu tenho apenas um mês para aproveitar a solterice do meu irmão, antes que ele se case com aquela loira metida, a tal Rosalie Hale. Com que direito ela tem de aparecer assim do nada, e ainda por cima roubar o meu irmão de mim? Hã?! Me diz? Eu já fiquei 5 anos longe dele por conta da faculdade, e quando eu pensei que iriamos matar o tempo perdido, ele me aparece noivo e com a data de casamento marcado.

Tudo bem que eu sou uns dez anos mais nova que meu irmão, e eu tenho que caçar meus próprios amigos para me divertir, mas se Emmett é que me diverte?! Qual é o problema da irmã caçula querer ter seu irmão ao seu lado. Parece que minha mãe e meu querido padrasto Phil, não entendem muito isso.

Minha prima Alice, acha que devemos fazer uma festa de despedida bem digna para o Emmett, porque ele merece apesar de toda a falta de consideração conosco. Porque quando ele casar não poderá ir nas baladas, e morar em Nova York City, e não ir nas melhores festas e balada é um desperdício.

Bom, é claro que nem sempre morei em Nova York, antes quando eu nasci e meu irmão Emmett era criança, meus pais moravam em Rochester - que íamos morar naquele casa pelo resto de nossas vidas, até que um dia algo horrível aconteceu.

_Flashback on _

_Minha prima Alice estava em casa hoje, ela veio para meu aniversário de 8 anos, estávamos brincando na sala com a supervisão do meu irmãozão Emmett. Ele estava no seu computador como sempre jogando, mas seus olhos sempre estavam no que eu e Alice fazia. Mamãe havia saído, não sei para onde, o meu papai e os pais de Alice estavam juntos, haviam ido para a empresa onde meu papai trabalha. _

_Já havia escurecido quando minha mãe aparece, com os olhos vermelhos e ao me ver começou a chorar, chorou mais ainda quando meu irmão a abraçou. Eu e a Alice não estavamos entendendo nada. _

_- Tia Esme, cadê os meus pais? - perguntou minha prima. _

_- É mesmo, cadê o meu papai, a tia e o tio? - repeti a pergunta. _

_- Quer eu conte mãe? Talvez seja melhor - Emmett falou, mas sua voz estava estranha. _

_- Tudo bem querido! - minha mãe secou as lágrimas e depois se aproximou da gente. - Queridas, Charlie, Marie e John não irão voltar. _

_- Por que não? - perguntou eu e Alice juntas. _

_- Porque o papai do céu precisou que eles fossem com ele, para morar lá no céu! - quando ouvi aquilo, meu coração se acelerou, porque eu sabia o que aquilo significava. _

_- Não! Não, não! - falei me levantando e correndo para meu quarto. E ali comecei a chorar. _

_Eu sabia que nunca mais iria ver meu papai. _

_Aquele dia e o seguinte foram os piores para mim e Alice, não queríamos ver ninguém. Emmett ficou o tempo todo com a gente em seu lado. Ele sempre nos abraçava e tentava nos acalmar. _

_Os dias seguinte a falta do meu pai só aumentava, e aquela casa não ajudava em nada. Tudo, tudo mesmo lembrava ele. _

_Um amigo do meu irmão, que sempre estava na minha casa, e quando me via chorando me abraçava, e quando ele fazia isso parecia que nada de ruim havia acontecido, que tudo estava bem, ele me fazia bem, como se fosse meu anjo da guarda. Ás vezes ele não parecia ter 17 anos, parecia uma criança, assim como meu irmão. _

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, minha bonequinha! - sussurrou ele abraçando. - Estou aqui. _

_- Você vai ficar sempre aqui? - pergunto_

_- Sempre, nunca vou sair do seu lado. _

_Minha mãe não parecia aguentar ficar naquele lugar, naquela casa e naquela cidade. Conseguiu um emprego de estilista em Nova York. Ela colocou a nossa a casa a venda. E quando saiu as documentação da herança do meu pai e dos meus tios, minha mãe conseguiu a guarda de Alice e todos nós nos mudamos, tentando uma vida nova. _

_Flashback off. _

Depois que me mudei para Nova York, que eu fui descobrir como meu pai havia morrido. Em um acidente de carro, uma caminhonete derrapou na pista coberta de gelo, e atingiu o carro em que meu pai e meus tios estavam.

Não foi nada fácil para minha pequena família se adaptar a nova casa e a nova cidade. Emmett teve que adiar sua ida para faculdade para trabalhar e ajudar a minha mãe com algumas coisas. Ele só foi para faculdade, quando completou 22 anos.

E sobre aquele amigo do meu irmão, que não me recordo o nome e muito menos sua aparências, não o vi mais, e acho que Emmett também não. E eu senti falta dele, principalmente todas as vezes que eu chorava. Fiquei quase 10 anos sentindo a falta dele.

Quando Emmett foi para faculdade arranjou outra amizade, um tal de Cullen. Este casou-se cedo e a esposa morreu. Coitado! Ele deve ter sofrido muito com isso.

A única coisa que eu sei do Cullen, é que ele é herdeiro do hotel Grand Pallazzo, na 7th Avenue. Ele vive para o trabalho, reclama de tudo e não gosta de se socializar. Na semana passada, na formatura do Emmett, o tal Cullen estava lá. Mas não fomos apresentados, eu acho que ele não queria papo com ninguém, exceto a família dele.

Não sei como meu irmão aguenta ficar perto dele o dia todo, na faculdade e no hotel. Sim, Emmett trabalha como gerente no Grand Pallazzo, chique não?!

E assim voltamos ao assunto do casamento. Aposto que Rosalie Hale vai se esbanjar com o dinheiro do meu irmão, já que ele ganha super bem, e pode dar uma vida bem interessante a ela. Ainda não me conformo, e vou demorar para me conformar que meu amado irmão irá se casar.

- Bella, Belinha! - Alice gritou do corredor, me fazendo assustar. - Vamos, senão chegaremos atrasada na escola!

- Se você me chamar mais uma vez de Bellinha, ai sim que irei me atrasar e atrasar você! - respondi, e escutei a risada dela.

- Desculpe! - ela parou na porta.- Mas sabe que amo te deixar nervosinha.

- Eu mereço! - bufei e peguei a minha mochila.

Eu e Alice estudávamos no George Washignton High School. Nós duas somos as garotas populares da escola, não porque fazemos parte das cheerleaders ou qualquer coisa do gênero, e sim porque minha mãe é casada com o Phill Dwyer, o famoso ex-treinador e um dos dirigentes do time de beisebol novaiorquino, os Yankee. Sem contar que as garotas que se dizem ser a nossa amiga, só andam conosco para conseguir desconto no atêlie da minha mãe, ou ganhar algum modelo exclusivo dela.

Devo resumir que temos uma vida razoavelmente muito boa. Moramos em uma casa grande , com seis quartos, e um piscina nos fundos. Tínhamos empregados, que eram tratados como membro da família. Carmen, a nossa cozinheira e governanta, era a melhor amiga da minha mãe, e uma segunda mãezona para mim e para Alice.

- As senhoritas não vão para a escola sem o café da manhã! - indagou Carmen assim que passamos pela sala.

- Desculpe Carmen, mas estamos atrasadíssimas! - Alice respondeu.

- Prometemos que comemos algo na escola, algo que nos sustente! - falei sorrindo.

- Espero que vocês façam isso! - Carmen sorriu. - Agora vão, e boa aula.

Nos despedimos de Carmen, e nem perguntei da minha mãe ou de Phil, porque eu tinha a certeza absoluta que ambos já tinham saído para trabalhar. Mas me enganei.

- Isabella e Alice! - chamou a dona Reneé. Olhei para minha prima.

- É hoje que a gente não chega na escola! - sussurrou ela, concordei. Então ambas viramos com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia! - cumprimentei. - Pensei que já havia ido para o atelie.

-Hoje vou trabalhar em casa! E Phil também ficará aqui hoje. - minha mãe sorriu - Por este motivo, quero que as senhoritas venham direto para casa depois da aula! Nada de ir para lanchonete, casa de amigas ou ficar de paquerinha.

- Nossa tia, quem ouvir pensa que vivemos na rua e só voltamos no jantar! - Alice se fez de ofendida.

- E não é assim mesmo que acontece?! - ela indagou séria. - Enfim, não se atrasem.

- Sim senhora! - dizemos nós duas juntas.

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Consegui entradas vips para aquela boate em Manhattan! - minha mãe falou sorrindo.

- AAAH não acredito! - Alice berrou.

- Mãe, você é demais! A melhor mãe do mundo! - falei abraçando ela e a beijando, sendo seguida por Alice.

[...]

O dia passou arrastando, e como toda quarta-feira o dia foi um tédio. Eu só tinha aulas chatas, não sei porque eu aceitei estudar história americana, álgebra e cálculos. As minhas matérias preferidas eram biologia, literatura, inglês, espanhol e sociologia. Matemática não vai fazer nenhuma mudança na minha vida, na verdade eu acho que não irei usá-la muito na minha carreira como Advogada. Graças ao Pai Bondoso do Céu, que faltava duas semanas para as férias de verão! E em breve estarei no meu último ano. Porque ter 17 anos não é fácil, e quero logo me tornar adulta.

- E ai Bella será que o seu padastro arranja uma vaga para mim nos Yankees? - perguntou Mike Newton.

- Se você mostrar que é um bom jogador, quem sabe! - respondi.

Mike Newton, era um dos garotos da escola que vivia no meu pé, era do time de beisebol da escola. Sai com ela no ano passado, por conta disso ele não larga do meu pé. E as vezes tenta fazer ciúmes para mim, dando em cima de Alice.

Depois dele, tem mais três pessoas que sentam conosco no almoço. Jéssica, a garota que reclama de tudo, baladeira e tem uma paixão escondida pelo Mike. Angela, a estudiosa, amorosa e amiga, namora o Eric, que está na faculdade. E por fim o gostoso Jacob Black, ele é capitão do time de futebol americano, é inteligente, quer cursar medicina e Alice diz que ele é apaixonado por mim.

Jake Black é meu ombro amigo, me sinto a vontade quando estou com ele. Se ele pedisse para ficar comigo, e óbvio que eu aceitaria na hora. Porém, não acho que o Jake é o cara com quem eu devo namorar, perder a virgindade depois do baile de formatura e me casar.

Eu sou uma garota sonhadora, que quer encontrar opríncipe encantado. Quero encontrar aquele homem que me faça sentir bem, feliz e amada. Que esteja do meu lado sempre que eu precisar, que quando me abraçar, me faça esquecer de todos os problemas e tristeza. Quero aquele que me deixe fazê-lo feliz também, que seja meu cúmplice e meu melhor amigo. E pensando bem, esse tipo de homem ainda não nasceu.

Como eu posso ter certeza disso?! Bom, eu já sai com uns quatros garotos da escola, e nenhum deles foram dignos do meus sentimentos. E o pior, que eu acho que nenhum garoto dessa escola seja, por mais que eles me achem bonita, atraente e tudo mais, não namoraria com eles. Talvez na faculdade eu tenha mais sorte.

- Sonhando acordada novamente Bella? - perguntou Jéssica.

- Não, apenas pensando que roupa irei usar no final de semana! Você sabe né, tenho que pensar com antecedência. - sorri.

- Se precisar de ajudar, é só me consultar priminha! - Alice se intrometeu no assunto.

- Como seu eu precisasse lhe consultar! - brinquei.

Depois de mais duas aulas, finalmente chegou a hora de ir embora. E como minha mãe havia ordenado, eu e Alice fomos direto para casa. É claro que quando saímos, Jacob e Mike tentou nos convencer de ir até a lanchonete, mas fomos resistentes o suficiente para negar o pedido.

- Chegamos! - eu e Alice gritamos ao entrar em casa. Mas ninguém respondeu, nenhuma alma veio nos recepcionar.

- Só faltava essa, mandam a gente chegar cedo para não ter ninguém aqui! - reclamei.

- Vou ver se tem alguém lá em cima, e você verifica aqui! - ordenou Alice, subindo para o segundo andar.

E como era de se esperar não encontrei minha mãe na sala da TV, ou na biblioteca e muito menos no escritório do Phil, que aliás também não o havia encontrado. Fui até a cozinha, e encontrei com Kate, a outra emprega e irmã da Carmen.

- Kate, boa tarde! - cumprimentei. - Onde está todo mundo?

- Bom, a única pessoa me informou que iria sair foi a Carmen. - Kate respondeu de um jeito estranho. - Sua mãe e o Senhor Dwyer, não os vejo desde a hora do almoço.

- Beeella! - gritou Alice me assustando. - Eles não estão lá em cima.

- Nos resta verificar a piscina. - olhei para Kate. - Obrigada pela pequena ajuda.

Assim que abri a porta que dava para parte externa da casa, alguém muito grande me agarrou, fazendo-me ficar a centímetros do chão. Quase ia gritar quando eu percebi que se tratava do meu irmão.

- Emmeett! Não acredito, você está aqui! - falei retribuindo o abraço. - Não sabe como estava com saudades.

- É claro que eu sei, por isso estou aqui! - ele deu aquela sua risada que amo tanto. - Eu também senti sua falta pirralha.

- Eu poderia te xingar agora mesmo por me chamar de pirralha, mas estou feliz de vê-lo! - falei, então Emmett me colocou no chão.

- Eai baixinha! Vejo que cresceu alguns centímetros desde a semana passada! - brincou ele abraçando Alice.

- Hahahaha, você é uma graça Emm! - Alice fez uma careta.

- Eu sei, sou demais!

- Então gostaram da surpresa? - perguntou a minha mãe aparecendo do nada.

- Amei, super demais! - falei empolgada, fazendo Emmett rir.

- Eu disse que ela iria gostar! - Phil comentou rindo.

- Bom, mas eu não gostei nenhum pouco! - indagou Alice cruzando os braços.

- Porque?! - Emmett quis saber.

- Porque terei que aturar suas piadinhas sobre a minha altura!

- Eu sei que no fundo você ama! - Emmett fez cosquinha em Alice que logo começou a rir.

- Filho, você não está esquecendo de algo? - tentou lembrar minha mãe.

- Nossa é mesmo! Peraí que já volto! - meu irmão então foi até o lado da casa, onde dá acesso a garagem. E segundos depois ele estava de volta com um rapaz.

- Quem é aquele? - sussurrou Alice.

- Não faço a menor ideia! - respondi.

- Para quem não lembra, este é Edward Anthony Cullen! - Emmett apresentou. - Meu melhor amigo e chefe! Já que agora sou gerente do hotel da família dele.

- Olá! - falou ele parecendo envergonhado e sem humor algum. Mas quando seu olhar se encontrou com o meu senti algo.

Nossos olhos estavam um no outro. Ele parecia estar gravando cada detalhe meus, assim como eu estava com ele. Edward era alto, tinha os cabelos bronze, um pouco bagunçado. Seus lábios tinham um contorno perfeito, que deveriam beijar muito bem. Ele parecia ser um pouco musculoso, não muito, mas parecia ter um corpo de modelo. Por fim, parei na parte que me chamou mais atenção nele.

Aqueles olhos verdes, lindos olhos verdes. Tinha uma leve impressão que já havia visto antes, aquele olhar me trouxe paz.

~.~

_**Pov. Edward **_

_~ 1 mês antes ~_

Cidade de Nova York, a minha nova vida deve começar hoje. Será mesmo que conseguirei seguir os conselhos de minha mãe e orgulhar o meu pai? Essa é a minha cidade agora, a minha nova vida, ou pelo menos espero que seja.

Com 27 anos já está mais do que na hora de eu pensar no meu futuro, e no futuro do Grand Pallazzo Hotel, a qual meu pai está me confiando a administração e me deixando como herança. Talvez esse é o momento de mostrar que não sou apenas um viúvo que só quer ficar debaixo da asa da mãe.

Existem pessoas que me perguntam porque sou viúvo tão novo, e a explicação é essa: casei aos 19 anos com a minha amiga de infância, minha paixão da juventude, a Tanya.

Eramos apaixonados, fazíamos tudo junto, e tudo o que eu fazia era para vê-la sorrir. No primeiro ano de casamento, ela ficou grávida. Ficamos tão feliz, nosso primeiro filho. Mas a gravidez teve complicações, e foi durante uma bateria de exames, que descobrimos que ela tinha um câncer raro no útero. Tanya começou a fazer os tratamentos necessários, o cabelo dela começou a cair, e ao poucos foi ficando magra e com a pele mais pálida do que o normal. Logo descobrimos que o tumor havia se espalhado. Um ano depois, eu a perdi para sempre.

Foi uma fase complicada, acho que acabei entrando em depressão. Eu sentir a dor de perder alguém, vi como o meu melhor amigo Emmett sentiu quando perdeu o pai dele, talvez eu senti tudo o que a pequena Isabella Swan sentiu, com a falta do pai. Não desejo para ninguém passar o que eu passei.

Abandonei a faculdade, e voltei a morar com os meus pais em Rochester. Eu passava a maioria do tempo no meu quarto, ou na sala de visitas tocando o piano. Toda aquela vontade que eu tinha de me divertir, ir para festas e baladas, havia desaparecido.

Eu só voltei a me socializar quando Emmett veio me visitar, lembro até hoje o 'tapa na cara' que ele me deu.

" _Cara, ficar enfiado nessa casa não vai trazer a Tanya de volta! Eu tenho certeza absoluta que ela não queria te ver assim. Ela queria que você continuasse a sua vida, terminasse a faculdade, seguisse com o seus planos de administrar o hotel da sua família. Imagina como ela está se sentindo agora lá do céu?! Decepcionada, triste por vê-lo assim. Vamos para Dartmouth comigo, faça o que de melhor você sabe fazer, erga a cabeça e viva! Tanya sempre estará no seu coração, o seu amor por ela não será esquecido! Mas você precisa seguir em frente, precisa correr atrás da sua felicidade" _

Desde então tento seguir a minha vida. Não digo que deixei de pensar em Tanya, ela sempre estará presente em mim, mas agora é com menos intensidade, a dor não é tão grande assim. Mas não consegui me interessar por mais ninguém. As garotas da faculdade puxavam conversam, jogavam seus charmes, mas eu sempre lhes davam um fora. Na balada, quando o Emmett me arrasta, eu acabo ficando no bar, apenas com meu copo de whisky ou cerveja. Dança, não vejo mais graça.

Na verdade eu preferia mil vezes, ir em uma sessão de cinema ou uma peça de teatro, do que uma boate, cheias de mulheres vulgares e oferecidas.

- Está pensando em quê, querido? - perguntou minha mãe se sentando ao meu lado na cama.

- Na minha vida! Espero que tudo dê certo agora. - respondi.

- Tenha fé Edward! - ela sorriu. - Eu sei que você irá conseguir, você sempre consegue. Algo me diz que a sua ida para Nova York será a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu nos últimos anos.

- Assim espero! - sussurrei.

Logo depois minha mãe, Esme Cullen, a adorável designer, me ajudou a terminar de arrumar minhas malas. Jasper meu irmão caçula, estava impaciente me esperando no andar de baixo. Eu lhe daria carona até a universidade de Columbia, onde estuda engenharia civil.

- Finalmente! - indagou ele quando desci as escadas.

- Por pouco Jasper não fez um buraco no chão! - brincou meu pai.

- Ainda estamos no horário irmãozinho! - falei, fazendo-o revirar os olhos, depois olhei para meu pai. - O senhor não irá conosco?

- Claro que sim, quero estar presente quando se apresentar ao funcionários do hotel, e principalmente para receber o seu amigo Emmett. - meu pai sorriu.

Carlisle, o meu pai, estava mais que satisfeito ao ver que eu seguiria com os negócios da família, que eu daria andamento naquilo que o avô dele conseguiu. Por este motivo tenho medo de decepcioná-lo.

- Não fique preocupado filho, eu sei que fará o seu melhor! Eu confio em você! - meu pai me abraçou. - Estarei aqui sempre que precisar, não vou abandoná-lo na administração do Gran Pallazzo.

- Por favor, não faça isso! - brinquei. - E pode ter certeza que qualquer problema irei gritar por você!

- Amanhã mesmo, ele já grita! - zombou Jasper.

- Está cheio das piadinhas! Andou tendo aulas com o Emmett de como ser engraçado? - falei.

- HAHAHA! Saiba que eu sempre fui engraçado! - Jasper se ofendeu.

Assim que chegamos no hotel, depois de deixar Jasper na universidade, encontramos com Emmett na hall de entrada. Ele sorriu ao nos ver.

- Senhora Cullen! Está encantadora como sempre! - ele beijou a mão de minha mãe.

- Quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer para me chamar apenas de Esme?! - minha mãe falou sorridente.

- Mil perdões, é que eu fico tão emocionado com a sua presença, a sua beleza me envolve que esqueço as palavras! - Emmett sorriu, depois olhou para meu pai. - Senhor Cullen, quer dizer, Carlisle! Está com tudo em cima hein, jovem como sempre.

- Emmett, é bom vê-lo também! Mas não precisa ficar nos bajulando, porque o seu cargo de gerente já está garantido! - meu pai sorriu.

- Não sabe como eu fico contente e imensamente grato! - Emmett abraçou minha mãe e meu pai ao mesmo tempo.

- haaham! - cocei a garganta. - Estou aqui também!

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes Edward, meu abraço é imenso! - Emmett estendeu o braço para mim.

- Estou bem aqui, obrigado! - e todos riram.

Depois das brincadeiras, fomos para o escritório. Arrumamos todas as papeladas das contratação de Emmett, e depois fizemos um tour pelo hotel e conhecemos os funcionários.

Meu pai explicou exatamente como tudo funcionava, cada detalhe e o modo de atender os nossos hospedes.

- Boa sorte a vocês! - meu pai sorriu. - E eu digo mais uma vez, eu confio em você meu filho.

- Não irei lhe decepcionar pai! - falei para ele, recebendo um abraço.

[...]

Já faziam um mês que eu estava administrando o hotel. Apesar de ter ainda alguns compromisso na universidade, eu conseguia ficar de olho em tudo o que acontecia em Nova York. Mas essa correria toda durou pouco, na semana passada foi a minha colação de grau.

- Parabéns meu filho! - indagou minha mãe me abraçando logo após a cerimônia. - Estou muito orgulhosa.

- Estamos orgulhosos! - corrigiu meu pai, e também me abraçou.

- Quando eu crescer eu quero ser igual a você! - brincou meu irmão. - Quer dizer só a parte de receber o diploma, porque de beleza sou muito mais gato do que você!

- Jasper, não se gabe! - entrei na brincadeira.

Ao longe pude ver Emmett com a família. Pensei em ir até eles, mas pareciam tão felizes e aproveitando o momento que preferi ficar na minha.

Depois de terminar a faculdade, me estabeleci por completo em Nova York. Meus pais compraram um apartamento para mim, como presente de formatura. O apartamento não ficava muito longe do Grand Pallazzo, o que achei bom.

Jasper agradeceu por não precisar dividir seu apartamento comigo. E também seria improprio, já que ele mora do outro lado da cidade, perto da Universidade de Columbia, e que dificultaria a minha ida ao trabalho.

Emmett iria ficar na casa da família dele, já que faltam apenas um mês para o seu casamento com a nossa colega de faculdade Rosalie Hale, colega por dizer, já que ela fazia faculdade de moda. Mas morávamos no mesmo prédio.

Agora eu estava me empenhando e passava a maioria do tempo no meu escritório. Emmett não achava aquilo correto, e como sempre vivia me convidando para festas.

- Edward quero lhe fazer um convite! - indagou ele ao entrar no meu escritório.

- Não estou afim de balada! - falei sem encará-lo.

- Quem disse que iria te convidar para uma balada?! - Emmett respondeu, e isso me fez levantar a cabeça.

- E que convite quer fazer?

- Hoje irei para casa de minha mãe…- começou a dizer ele.

- Jurava que você já estava lá! - interrompi.

- Não, eu estava ajudando a Rosalie a terminar de arrumar o apartamento que iremos morar, então fiquei por lá essa semana.! - ele sorriu. - Mas continuando, irei fazer uma surpresa para minha irmã, e gostaria que você fosse comigo.

- Ir com você? Não acho uma boa ideia! Tenho muitas coisas para fazer aqui.

- Qual é Edward? Você só vai tirar a tarde de folga, e eu tenho certeza que Victória irá lhe avisar caso precise!

Victória é a nossa secretária, uma mulher impressionante e muito competente, que não deixa nada passar desapercebido e sempre faz um ótimo trabalho.

- Cara, você precisa sair um pouco daqui, respirar, ver a imensidão azul, mas conhecida como céu! - Emmett começou a me convencer. - Minha mãe irá adorar te receber em casa. Eu poderia dizer que ISabella irá ficar feliz por lhe ver, porque não sei se ela lembra de você.

- Isabella! - sussurrei, por um momento uma alegria invadiu meu perto. Lembrei-me daquela garotinha indefesa, que me fazia querer lhe abraçar e lhe proteger. A minha bonequinha.

- E então? - ele aguardava.

- Tudo bem! Eu irei com você.

[...]

Eram quase 4 da tarde, quando eu e Emmett chegamos em sua casa. Sua mãe, Renée e o marido dela estavam nos aguardando.

- Filhote! - falou Renée abraçando Emmett.

- Oi mãe! - ele respondeu sem jeito. - Eai padastro, tudo firmeza?!

- Tudo em cima Emmett! - respondeu o senhor Dwyer.

- Olha só para você! - Renée me olhou de cima a baixo. - Está um homem lindo!

- Obrigada Senhora Dwyer! A senhora está bonita com sempre foi!

- Sem formalidade por aqui, senão vou me sentir uma velha! Me chame apenas de Renée. - ela sorriu. - Acho que você não chegou a conhecer meu marido, Phil Dwyer.

- O famoso treinador do Yankees?! - falei cumprimentando. - Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo também! - Phil sorriu. - E por favor, também quero que me chame apenas de Phil.

- Claro, como quiser! - sorri.

- Onde está a Carmen?! - perguntou Emmett.

- Ela foi até o supermercado, fazer compras para o jantar! - respondeu Phill.

- Querido, acho melhor você se esconder, Isabella e Alice estão para chegar! - Renée indagou para Emmett que assentiu.

- Vamos Edward! Vamos fazer uma surpresa para elas! - Emmett se empolgou e correu para a entrada da garagem, e eu obviamente o segui.

Alguns minutos se passaram, quando escutamos a vozes de duas garotas. Eu não conseguiria saber qual daquelas vozes era de Isabella. Fazia tanto tempo que não a via, ou ouvia sua voz.

- É agora! Aguarde aqui, que logo venho te chamar! - sussurrou Emmett e depois desapareceu. Em seguida ouvi um grito

- Emmeett! Não acredito, você está aqui! - escutei uma delas gritar. - Não sabe como estava com saudades.

- É claro que eu sei, por isso estou aqui! - Emmett então deu sua risada estrondosa, e logo percebi que se tratava de Isabella. - Eu também senti sua falta pirralha.

- Eu poderia te xingar agora mesmo por me chamar de pirralha, mas estou feliz de vê-lo!

- Eai baixinha! Vejo que cresceu alguns centímetros desde da semana passada! - brincou Emmett, e devia ser com a Alice.

- Hahahaha, você é uma graça Emm! - Alice respondeu. Sua voz era a mais fina e delicada, como uma fada.

- Eu sei, sou demais!

- Então gostaram da surpresa? - ouvi Renée perguntou.

- Amei, super demais! - Isabella respondeu empolgada.

- Eu disse que ela iria gostar! - Phill comentou

- Bom, mas eu não gostei nenhum pouco! - Alice parecia que queria provocar pelo tom de sua voz. Acabei rindo.

- Porque?! - Emmett quis saber.

- Porque terei que aturar suas piadinhas sobre a minha altura!

- Eu sei que no fundo você ama! - logo escutei risadas.

- Filho, você não está esquecendo de algo? - Renée lembrou Emmett. Finalmente achei que ficaria aqui pelo resto do dia. Será que ele esqueceu que tinha coisas para fazer?!

- Agora! - Emmett apareceu na minha frente com um sorriso enorme.

Caminhei logo atrás dele, com a cabeça baixa. Podia escutar as duas garotas cochichando.

- Para quem não lembra, este é Edward Anthony Cullen! - Emmett apresentou. - Meu melhor amigo e chefe! Já que agora serei gerente do hotel da família dele.

- Olá! - falei ao levantar os olhos. E eles se encontraram com a de Isabella. Me senti sendo puxado por aquele mar de chocolate, que era os olhos dela. Seus lábios eram um pouco cheios,o rosto em formato de coração, o nariz levemente arrebitados. Os cabelos combinavam com a cor de sua pele, castanhos. Apesar de suas roupas eu podia ver as curvas de seu corpo. Aquela pequena garotinha, havia se tornado uma mulher, por assim dizer. Uma mulher linda e atraente. Senti algo em meu coração, um conforto, uma emoção desconhecida.

_**Continua…. **_


	3. Capítulo Dois

_**Capítulo Dois **_

_**Pov. Bella **_

Como eu poderia ficar tão hipnotizada com aqueles olhos. Eu poderia ficar olhando para o Edward, por horas, dias, semana, meses, anos, que eu não me cansaria. E para piorar tudo, ele resolve sorrir, um sorriso torto, que me deu uma súbita vontade de abraçá-lo.

- Olá, eu sou Alice! - minha prima quebrou o clima. - Nem vou falar que sou prima desses dois, porque você já sabe disso.

- Oi Alice! - respondeu ele, desviando o olhar.

- Quantos anos você ?! - perguntei na lata, fazendo ele olhar para mim surpreso.

- Garanto que sou bem mais velho do que você! - respondeu. Nossa, ele tem a língua bem afiada, adoro!

- Isso eu sei, mas quero saber quantos exatamente! - desafiei.

- 27 anos, e você?! - ele me encarou de um jeito debochado.

- Mulheres nunca dizem sua idade! - respondi dando uma piscadinha.

- Mulheres? - Edward retrucou.

- Vejo que você irão se dar super bem! Isso é uma maravilha! - comemorou Emmett, ou fingiu.

- Que tal irmos para sala de TV? Conversarmos e tomar algo, até o jantar ficar pronto? - sugeriu minha mãe.

- Eu acho uma excelente ideia! - Phil sorriu e se virou para Edward. - O que gostaria de beber?

- Se tiver um bom whisky, eu aceito! - Edward falou educadamente. Revirei os olhos.

- Me acompanhe por favor! - Phil andou em direção ao interior da casa, e Edward atrás.

- Bella, Bella! - começou a dizer Emmett. - Seja gentil com o Edward!

- Eu sou gentil, ele que começou! - resmunguei.

- Ele apenas fez uma brincadeira! - defendeu minha mãe.

- Não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira! - cruzei os braços.

- Prevejo que vocês dois ainda vão bater de frente um com outro. - comentou Alice com um sorriso perverso no rosto.

- Vou ver se Carmen chegou! - minha mãe me encarou.- Por favor meninas, se comportem na frente de nossa visita!

- Claro mamãe! - respondi, fazendo Alice rir.

- Estou de olho em você! - Emmett piscou.

Logo que Emmett e minha mãe entraram, eu me senti em uma das espreguiçadeiras ao lado da piscina. Alice me acompanhou.

Fechei os olhos e comecei a pensar naquele homem, que parecia ser irritante. Os verdes dos seus olhos não me eram estranhos. Teria sido nos meus sonhos? Eu lembro vagamente de olhos igualmente aquele.

"Odeio ficar encucada com um coisa! Preciso desvendar de onde eu o conheço!" , pensei comigo mesma.

- O que está pensando, prima? - indagou Alice.

- Eu acho que já vi o Edward antes! - sussurrei.

- Aonde? - perguntou Alice.

- Não sei, isso é que está me intrigando. - a encarei. - Parece que já aqueles olhos antes.

- Ele tem um olhar bem marcante! - Alice então me olhou um pouco espantada. - Peraí, eu também tenho uma leve impressão que já o vi antes.

- Que ótimo! Achei que você iria me ajudar nisso! - fiquei desapontada. - Pelo jeito, vou ter que descobrir sozinha.

- Nós iremos descobrir juntas! - ela piscou. - Agora vamos subir, tomar uma bela ducha e nos arrumar.

Assim que entramos em casa, passamos pela sala da TV. Edward conversava animadamente com Phil e Emmett. Nossos olhares se cruzaram, senti que minhas bochechas esquentaram, Edward sorriu em resposta.

Não sei exatamente como, mas larguei a mão de Alice, e corri para o segundo andar, e me tranquei no meu quarto. Olhei no espelho, e meu rosto continuava vermelho.

- Bella, não se deixe levar por aquele sorriso e olhos encantadores! - sussurrei para mim mesma, e depois entrei no meu banheiro. Precisa de uma ducha para relaxar.

[...]

Assim que eu estava devidamente arrumada e cheirosa, desci para a sala da TV. Alice já estava sentada ao lado de Emmett alheia a conversa dos homens. Minha mãe continuava na cozinha, ajudando Carmen e Kate com o jantar.

Sentei na poltrona que estava sobrando ao lado de Edward, fiz questão de cruzar as minhas pernas. Não demorou muito para que ele olhasse. Dei um sorriso provocativo.

- O que vocês estavam conversando? - pergunto.

- Sobre tudo um pouco! - respondo Phil. - Edward me contou que é torcedor dos Yankees.

- Que interessante! - falei empolgada. - Então podemos marcar de ver algum jogo juntos! Não é mesmo Emmett.

- Seria uma boa ideia, faz tempo que o Edward não vai a um estádio de beisebol! - Emmett respondeu encarando o amigo.

- Isso porque não tenho tido muito tempo para me divertir! - Edward falou.

- Não seja por isso, podemos combinar de sairmos juntos! - Alice sugeriu. Olhei para ela em reprovação. - Que foi?!

- Até parece que ele vai querer ir em balada, Alice! - indaguei.

- Se não quiser, e o arrasto! - brincou Emmett, recebendo uma careta de Edward.

- Vocês não precisam ir para balada para se divertirem! - comentou Phil.

- Exatamente! Existe muito lugares para irmos! - Edward me olhou. - Como por exemplo, teatro.

Quando eu iria respondê-lo, minha mãe apareceu dizendo que o jantar estava servido.

Todos se sentaram na mesa, e parece até que sentamos de um jeito estratégico, quer dizer Alice fez com que sentássemos assim. Edward ficou de frente para nós duas, ao lado de Emmett. Phil em um ponta, e minha mãe em outra. Kate e Carmen, sentaram nas duas cadeiras vagas.

Durante todo o jantar Edward não tirava os olhos de mim, e quando eu o encarava, ele sorria, ou desviava o olhar. Estava começando a me sentir irritada.

Eu e Alice não tivemos muitas oportunidade para falar com o nosso 'ilustre' convidado, por que Phil não fechava a boca. E quando o fazia, era a vez de minha mãe ou Emmett falar. Os assuntos mais tratados naquele jantar foram: economia novaiorquina, bolsa de valores, futebol, beisebol, cultura e até quem iria ganhar a Copa do Mundo.

Adultos, sempre tratando de assuntos que não me interessa. Porque não falar da vida de Edward Cullen?! Ou da onde ele mora, ou morava? Isso é o que eu mais quero saber no momento. E vejo que hoje não terei essa oportunidade.

E o jantar se ao fim, e eu me senti péssima por não ter conseguido o que queria. Alice parecia mais desapontada, já que não conseguiu nenhuma informação sobre o irmão de Edward.

- Estou aqui querendo saber da onde eu conheço o Cullen, e você só quer saber do irmão dele?! Decepcionada com vocês prima! - retruquei baixinho.

- Talvez se eu soubesse algo do Jasper, eu iria descobrir algo sobre o Edward! - ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - Eu lembro que tinha um Jasper na escola que a gente estuda em Rochester.

- Da nossa sala? - perguntei. - Porque não me lembro de nenhum Jasper na nossa sala.

- Não, claro que não era da nossa sala. Jasper é mais velho que nós duas. - respondeu. - Enfim, iremos descobrir sobre eles. E eu sinto que vai ser em breve.

- Boa noite meninas! - escutei Edward falar ao se aproximar de nós, espero sinceramente que ele não ouviu a conversa.

- Ainda é cedo! - falei sem pensar. E Alice deu uma risada.

- Preciso madrugar amanhã no hotel! - ela deu um meio sorriso, e se aproximou de mim depositando um beijo em minha bochecha. - Foi um prazer vê-la! Até breve.

- Até breve! - respondi envergonhada.

- Tchau Alice! - ele piscou para minha prima. - Quando surgir a oportunidade irei apresentar meu irmão a você.

- Estarei aguardando ansiosamente por esse dia. - a cara de pau da minha prima respondeu.

E antes de desaparecer pela porta da sala, Edward me encarou por um momento, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas respirou fundo, e partiu.

[...]

" _Tudo estava tão lindo, o jardim estava todo florido, e eu corria por entre as flores e as árvores. E o meu anjo, corria atrás de mim. _

_- Volte aqui bonequinha! - escutei ele me chamar, porém ao invés de parar, continuei a correr._

_Parei atrás de uma árvore para recuperar o fôlego, quando me sinto puxada e caio em cima de alguém. _

_- Peguei você! - ele sorri torto. _

_- Isso não vale! Não vale mesmo! - reclamei fazendo um bico. Ele porém começou a me fazer cócegas. - Não faz isso! _

_- Ah eu faço sim! Só vou parar de fazer isso, quando você rir. - ele continuou com as cócegas. É claro que não aguentei e comecei a rir, ou melhor a gargalhar. _

_- Satisfeito?! - falei entre o riso. _

_- Muito, muito satisfeito! - ele beijou o alto de minha cabeça, e me aconchegou em seu peito. - Eu poderia passar a tarde toda aqui, abraçado com você. _

_- E por que não fica?! Ou você esqueceu que tem uma promessa a cumprir? _

_- Que promessa?! - ele se fez de desentendido. _

_- A de nunca me deixar, de sempre estar ao meu lado. Você prometeu isso quando eu era criança! - respondi encarando-o. _

_- Eu nunca quebro uma promessa bonequinha! - ele sorriu. - Estou aqui agora, e sempre estarei." _

Acordei com o coração acelerado. Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha esses tipos de sonhos, que não sonhava com o amigo do meu irmão, o meu anjo como assim o chamava quando criança. De repente senti uma calmaria, como se aquelas últimas palavras ditas por eles, eram reais, como se ele acabará de me dizer.

Será que esse sonho tem alguma ligação da visita de Edward? Por que quando o vi na formatura de Emmett, eu também sonhei com o meu Anjo.

Fechei os olhos pensativa, eu não queria criar expectativas. Não queria quebrar a cara. Mas de uma coisa estava certa. Eu sentia muita falta do Anjo.

[...]

Finalmente havia chegada a tão esperada Sexta-feira, e como hoje foi dia de provas na escola, acabei saindo mais cedo. Apesar de ter recebido o convite de Jacob para eu e Alice irmos na lanchonete, acabamos que recusando e fomos para casa. Eu precisava de uma ducha e depois ir até o Grand Pallazo hotel.

Por que eu queria ir até o hotel? Bom, pelo simples fato que eu queria fazer uma visitinha para meu irmão, e é claro queria ver Edward. Depois do dia que ele apareceu em casa, não o vi mais. E consequentemente também não tive mais aqueles sonhos. Mas eu estava intrigada, e talvez indo até o hotel eu poderia descobrir algo.

Outra coisa que eu queria também, era fazer Emmett convencer o Edward ir na balada conosco amanhã. Sei lá , eu acho que ele precisa se divertir um pouco.

Então depois de tomar banho e colocar uma roupa confortável, fui em direção a garagem.

- Onde você vai? - perguntou Alice.

- Ao Grand Pallazzo Hotel, quer ir junto? - perguntei, já sabendo da resposta.

- É obvio! - falou entrando no carro.

Antes de chegar no Hotel, passei no ateliê da minha mãe, para pegar os convites. Havia seis convites, caso o irmão do Edward quisesse ir também. Já falei, que amo a minha mãe? E que ela é a melhor mãe do mundo? Pois bem, a dona Renée Dwyer é a melhor mãe do mundo, e eu a amo mais que tudo.

Quando chegamos no hotel, que por sinal é O HOTEL, logo no hall de entrada havia um gigantesco lustre no teto, as portas dos elevadores parecia brilhar, as escadas nem se falam. Eu e Alice ficamos deslumbrada com o lugar.

Parei diante do balcão da recepção e perguntei onde ficava o escritório de Emmett, é claro que antes disso o recepcionista fez quinhentas perguntas de quem eramos e o que queríamos. Depois de longos minutos ele nos deixou subir.

O escritório de Emmett ficava no último andar do hotel, e tivemos que subir de elevador, e devo admitir que foi super maneiro. Eu e Alice ficamos fazendo careta para a câmera de segurança o tempo todo. Quando saímos do elevador, encontramos a secretária.

- Boa tarde, o que eu posso ajudar? - perguntou a ruiva, olhei o nome na plaquinha: Victoria Jones.

- Boa tarde, viemos ver o senhor Swan! - declarei.

- Tem horário marcado? - indagou

- Não! Precisa?! - Alice quis saber.

- Eu acho que para a família não precisa! - sorri para a tal Victoria.

- Bella, Alice! - ouvi a voz de trovão do meu irmão. - Tudo bem Victoria, essas suas são as minhas irmãs.

- Desculpe Senhor Swan, eu não sabia! - ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Como eu disse, tudo bem! - Emmett sorriu. - Entrem meninas.

Percebi que a Victoria lançou um olhar nada amigável para mim, e eu não gostei nada disso, pelo jeito ela vai dar trabalho.

Entramos na sala com Emmett, parecia ser bem confortável. Havia uma enorme mesa, uma poltrona que cabia duas pessoas. Em cima da mesa havia alguns quadros de fotos, e era óbvio que tinha uma foto minha ali.

- O que devo a honra de suas visita? - perguntou ele sério.

- Viemos matar a saudade! - sorri.

- Diga isso por você! - Alice falou. - Porque eu só vi por curiosidade.

- As vezes eu fico admirado com amor que você sente por mim! - Emmett encarou nossa prima.

- Não me olhe desse jeito! - Alice colocou a mão no rosto. - Porque sempre que faz esse olhar, vai aprontar alguma coisa comigo.

- Estou no meu horário de trabalho, não se preocupe, não irei fazer nada! - Emmett sorriu diabolicamente. - Mas em casa não garanto nada.

- Eu sei que vocês se amam, mas não viemos para aqui por causa disso! - interrompi. - E sim para trazer os convites para a balada de manhã.

- Mamãe realmente conseguiu ingressos vips para nós? - Emmett indagou.

- Sim!

- Ah como eu amo aquela mulher! - ele falou pegando os convites de minha mão. - Peraí porque tem seis convites?

- Oras, são para mim, para Bella, para você e a Rosalie - começou a contar Alice. - E as outras para Edward e o irmão dele.

- HAHAHA! - Emmett começou a rir. - Acham mesmo que o Edward vai querer ir na boate.

- Bom, se você convencê-lo! - falei.

- E por que você não faz isso? Por que não vai lá na sala dele e entrega o convite?- Emmett me desafiou.

- Será que ele não vai ficar bravo de atrapalhar? - indaguei.

- Creio que não, estamos no final do nosso expediente, e ele não tem muita coisa para fazer! - meu irmão sorriu.

- Ah, não acho uma boa ideia!

- Isabella Swan com medo de falar com um cara? - Alice riu. - Essa é novidade.

- Ele não é um simples cara, é o Edward! - dei de ombros.

- Coragem maninha, o que de ruim pode acontecer? Além dele negar o convite, é claro.

- Obrigada pelo incentivo maninho! - suspirei. - Ok, me desejem sorte.

-Estaremos aqui desejando isso! - Alice encorajou.

Andei em direção ao lado de fora da sala de meu irmão. Quando parei no hall principal, lembrei que não perguntei onde ficava o escritório de Edward. Olhei para a mesa da secretária e ela não estava lá.

Suspirei.

Virando-me para o lado, vejo uma segunda porta e nela há uma plaquinha: Edward A. Cullen.

- Então ali está o meu alvo! - falei para mim mesma.

Ao me aproximar notei que a porta estava entre aberta. Dei uma leve batida.

- Com licença! - falei abrindo a porta devagar, e aos poucos fui entrando. O escritório estava vazio.

Mas não perderia a viagem, em cima da mesa coloquei os dois convites. Se ele ficasse curiosos e interessado perguntaria para meu irmão.

Em cima da mesa havia alguns porta-retratos. Um parecia ser a família dele, e outro Edward com um rapaz, que deduzir ser o seu irmão. E outro dele com uma moça loira.

- Deve ser a esposa falecida dele! - murmurei comigo mesma. - Ela era bonita para morrer tão cedo.

Estava distraída, vendo as outras fotos, que me assustei ao escutar alguém limpando a garganta. Quando me virei acabei me desequilibrando. Mãos grandes me seguram, e braços forte me envolvem. Levanto a cabeça e encontro com aqueles olhos verdes. Nossos lábios estão muito, muito próximos.

**Continua….**

* * *

N**/A: **_As roupas que Bella usa, estão no link que está no meu perfil ;D _


	4. Capítulo Três

_**Capítulo Três. **_

_**Pov. Bella **_

Estava distraída, vendo as outras fotos, que me assustei ao escutar alguém limpando a garganta. Quando me virei acabei me desequilibrando. Mãos grandes me seguram, e braços forte me envolvem. Levanto a cabeça e encontro com aqueles olhos verdes. Nossos lábios estão muito, muito próximos.

Quando eu pensei que iria ser beijada, Edward se afastou um pouco sem tirar as mãos de meus braços. Seus olhos vagorosamente passaram meu corpo e por fim voltaram para meu rosto.

- Você se machucou?! - perguntou.

- Estou bem, obrigada! - sorri meia tímida. - Desculpe por entrar aqui sem sua presença, já estava de saída.

- E o que venho fazer aqui em minha sala? - Edward questionou enquanto se afastava de mim e se aproximava da mesa, olhando para os convite que ali estavam.

- Vim deixar os convites para a festa de amanhã. - respondi.

- Não irei a festa nenhuma! - ele se sentou em sua cadeira.

- Essa era a resposta que eu esperava de você. - dei de ombros. - Já que não irá aceitar o convite, entregue um para seu irmão, Alice está louca para conhecê-lo.

- Diga a ela que Jasper estará nessa boate! - ele falou contra gosto. - E não espere pela a minha presença.

- Não se preocupe, esperar não faz parte do meu vocabulário! - respondi sorrindo. - Agora se me dê licença, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. Até breve, Cullen!

- Até breve Swan! - Edward respondeu brincalhão, me fazendo rolar os olhos.

Caminhei devagar para a porta, esperando que Edward falasse algo, ou me chamasse para continuar falando com ele. No fundo eu queria que isso realmente acontecesse. Quando abri a porta para sair, ele me chama.

- Isabella! - sua voz é rouca.

- Sim! - me viro imediatamente.

- Tome cuidado por onde anda, para não se desequilibrar e acabar se machucando. - ele pediu de um jeito protetor, que quase me fez suspirar.

- Eu sempre tomo cuidado por onde ando! - respondi disfarçando. - Mas obrigada!

Edward balançou a cabeça rindo, e depois deu um piscou para mim. Minhas bochechas deveriam ter ficados vermelhas nesse segundo, pois estava sentindo meu rosto quente. Sai dali o mais rápido possível e corri para o escritório do meu irmão.

Mal entrei e recebi uma tonelada de perguntas vindas do meu irmão e de Alice. Fui obrigada a contar tudo o que aconteceu na sala com Edward, e é claro que minha prima ficou toda saltitante quando eu disse que provavelmente Jasper iria.

- Algo me diz que Edward irá aparecer por lá amanhã! - Emmett comentou. - Ele de alguma forma quer recuperar o tempo perdido.

- Que tempo perdido?! - questionei.

- O tempo que ele ficou longe de tudo e de todos! - Emmett sorriu e depois piscou para Alice.

Apenas encarei os dois, tentando entender aquele sinal. Ali tinha coisa, eu iria descobrir, nem que eu torturasse a minha prima.

- O que foi aquela piscadinha de Emmett? - perguntei enquanto Alice dirigia para casa.

- Não sei, também não entendi. - ela deu de ombros.

- Fala sério Alice! Vocês dois estão aprontando algo! - retruquei.

- A única coisa que eu lhe digo. - ela deu uma olhada rápida para mim. - Procurei nos álbuns de fotos de seu irmão, e saberá o que está acontecendo.

O resto do caminho até minha casa, fiquei em silêncio, pensando no que Alice havia me dito. O que será que havia naqueles álbuns de fotos do Emmett? Fazia um bom tempo que não olhava aquelas fotos, talvez eu nem sabia mais onde ficava a caixa que ele as guardava.

Como não sou uma garota que desiste tão fácil de uma coisa, iria procurar aqueles álbuns até encontrá-los, nem que para isso eu revirasse por completo o quarto de meu irmão, ou a casa toda.

[...]

Quando cheguei em a casa, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi correr para o quarto de Emmett, é claro que eu nem me importei com a minha mãe me chamando.

- Boa noite para você também Isabella! - falou Phil antes que eu entrasse no quarto.

- Desculpe Phil, não havia lhe visto!

- Isso eu percebi! - ele riu. - Por que a pressa para entrar no quarto de seu irmão?

- Preciso encontrar algumas fotos! - respondi. - É sobre algo muito importante.

- Pelo jeito é mesmo, sua voz está ansiosa. - Phil deu um meio sorriso. - Não vou lhe atrapalhar, espero que encontre o que deseja. Depois conte a mim e sua mãe sobre isso.

Assim que Phil desceu a escada, entrei no quarto trancando a porta. Respirei tentando me acalmar, e então corri até o closet procurando pelas caixas de recordação do meu irmão.

Depois de olhar algumas caixas com cadernos da faculdade, com artigos de beisebol e futebol americana, finalmente encontrei os álbuns de fotos e alguns anuários da escola.

Comecei a folhear as páginas do anuário do último ano que Emmett estudou na escola de Rochester, por sorte os nomes dos alunos eram em ordem alfabética, e logo eu parei na letra E. Não demorou muito para que um nome me chamasse atenção: Edward Anthony Cullen.

Fiquei um tempo olhando para foto, o que me fez lembrar do meu 'anjo'. Meu coração então se acelerou e isso me incentivou a procurar por mais. Achei algumas fotos do Emmett com o Edward, são antigas de quando os dois eram crianças, e havia algumas atuais.

- Como eu pude ter sido tão burra? - briguei comigo mesma. - Como não o reconheci! Não foi atoa que fiquei tão deslumbrada quando vi Edward em minha frente, quando olhei em seus olhos. Por isso a sensação que o conhecia. Edward é o meu anjo, é o amigo de meu irmão que cuidava de mim quando criança.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, na verdade comecei a chorar, abraçando uma foto. Quantas vezes eu já sonhei com o nosso encontro, ou quantas vezes já imaginei ele ao meu lado. E agora quase 10 anos depois, eu tenho essa oportunidade de ficar frente a frente com ele.

Acabei me lembrando de sua promessa, de que ele nunca me deixaria, que nunca sairia do meu lado. Ele não cumpriu com a palavra, e isso me decepcionou. Edward me fez tanta falta nos meus dias tristes e chatos, nem mesmo meu irmão ou qualquer outra pessoa da minha família soube substituir os seus abraços.

Mas agora uma pergunta que não quer calar, porque ele não falou?! Não me abriu meus olhos, dizendo que ele era o meu anjo?! Talvez seja o medo de que eu brigasse com ele, por ter quebrado a sua promessa!

Talvez continuarei fingindo que eu não o reconheci, que eu não me lembro dele, para ver até onde ele é capaz de ir. Pensando bem não irei conseguir manter essa farsa, Edward merece ouvi poucas e boas.

Será realmente que Edward continua ser como aquele garoto de antes, será que ele ainda se importa comigo? Nas duas vezes que o vi, pareceu tão mudado, tão fechado e tanto chato. Algo me diz que as coisas serão um pouco diferentes agora.

Mesmo com esses pensamentos, no fundo eu estava feliz que ele está de volta, que de alguma forma ele voltou para mim. Um sorriso aparece em meus lábios, e eu enxugo as lágrimas.

- Edward Cullen! Você que me aguarde! - falo olhando para sua foto.

[...]

O sábado a noite havia chegado e em poucos minutos a balada iria começar. Eu e Alice estávamos prontas esperando por Emmett, ele ainda estava terminando de se arrumar. Meu irmão havia passado o dia todo fora com Edward, ambos foram no clube jogar golf.

E por falar em Edward, não o vi desde ontem, e sinceramente estava torcendo para que ele aparece na boate, quero muito vê-lo.

Contei para minha prima, quem era o Edward de verdade, e era óbvio que ela já sabia, porque o meu irmão contou para ela. Fiquei muito irritada quando soube disso, principalmente com o Emmett. Custava ele ter me contado?! Ter falado que o amigo dele de infância era o mesmo amigo da faculdade? Mas não ele tinha que fazer esses suspense todo.

- Você ainda me paga Emmett! - foi o que eu disse antes de sair irritada com quarto dele.

Eu e Alice descemos até a sala para esperar por meu irmão. Minha mãe havia saído para jantar com o Phill, bom pelo menos foi isso que eles disseram, mas eu sei exatamente o que foram fazer. Kate e Carmem não trabalham no final de semana, então a casa estava praticamente vazia.

- Espero que essa balada esteja boa! - comentou Alice e quando fui responder a campainha tocou.

- Deixa que eu abro! - falo caminhando até a porta.

- Olá Isabella! - a noiva querida do meu irmão fala assim que a porta se abre.

- Olá Rosalie! - respondo sorrindo. - Entre, seu noivo está se arrumando ainda.

- Imagino que sim! - ela riu e adentrou indo até a sala cumprimentando Alice. - Vocês duas estão muito bonitas.

- Obrigada! - respondemos juntas. - Você também está elegante.

- Eu mesma desenhei este modelo ! - ela falou de um jeito convencida.

Rosalie era aspirante a modelo, fazia alguns trabalhos para algumas lojas e revistas de moda, e ás vezes desfilava para minha mãe em algum desfile beneficiente. Minha cunhada estudou moda, por isso tem facilidade para desenhar e criar looks. Não é atoa que foi aprovada 100% pela sogra e minha 'prima'. Seus cabelos longos e loiros a deixavam ainda mais com ar de mulher metida e que reclama de tudo.

- Então Isabella, sua mãe está fazendo o seu vestido para o casamento? - ela perguntou. - Caso ela não tenha começado, eu posso fazer isso para você. Não me importo.

- Não precisa se incomodar, você está muito atarefada com os preparativos do casório. - sorri tentando ser simpática. - Minha mãe irá começar a costurar o meu vestido e de Alice na próxima semana.

- Fui eu que desenhei o vestido que eu queria! - Alice falou empolgada. - Tia Renée, adorou saber que tenho esse dom.

- Sério Alice?! Que legal! - Rosalie pareceu um pouco falsa. - Você já desenhou mais coisas?!

- Andei rabiscante algo, algum dia desse eu te mostro. - Alice sorriu.

- Irei adorar ver! - Rosalie falou e depois me encarou. - E você, não vai seguir o ramo da sua mãe e possivelmente da sua prima?! Acho que você seria uma estilista e tanto. Você se veste muito bem.

- Não sou muito fã de moda ou algo do tipo. - respondo. - Só me visto bem para estar sempre apresentável e gosto de estar sempre bonita. Quero ser advogada.

- Woow! - ela exclamou. - Pelo jeito será uma advogada durona e um pouco arisca.

- É o que pretendo! - falei, e finalmente Emmett resolveu aparecer e arrumado.

- Vejo que vocês estão se dando super bem! - ele falou olhando para nós três.

- Só se for em seu sonho! - sussurro.

- Espero que sim! - Rosalie responde dando um selinho em Emmett. - Acho que estou conseguindo aos poucos amansar sua irmã.

- Me amansar?! - indaguei. - Não sou nenhum animal que precisa ser amansada!

- Bella, foi só um jeito de falar que ela está conseguindo fazer você gostar dela! - Emmett defendeu a noiva.

- Espero que foi isso mesmo que ela quis dizer! - falei dando de ombros e ouvi Alice rir.

Algo me diz que ela não quis dizer aquelas palavras. Pode até parecer perseguição minha, mas não gosto de Rosalie. Talvez seja o que Alice me disse um dia, estou com ciúmes do meu irmão por isso não gosto da noiva dele.

E quem não sentiria ciúmes do irmão?! Principalmente quando você sempre grudado com ele, e de repente aparece alguém para separar os dois e levá-lo para outra casa.

- Então, o papo está muito bom, mas tem uma mega balada nos esperando! - Alice quebrou o clima.

Emmett e Rosalie foram na frente, e ela quando passou por mim me mostrou a língua. Ela só pode estar querendo que eu quebre a cara dela. O mulherzinha provocativa. Não é a primeira vez que ela fez isso. Sempre que a gente conversa algo, e o meu irmão a defende, ela nas costa dele me mostra a língua ou faz careta de quem venceu.

- Eu ainda pego ela! - sussurro para Alice que me encarou surpresa.

- Agora eu acredito em você! - ela falou e depois riu. - Ela gosta de provocar.

- Então meninas! Vem ou não?! - perguntou Emmett perto de seu carro.

- Estamos indo! - respondo, e tranco a porta de casa.

[...]

A festa estava bombando, Alice não parava de dançar com Jasper, Emmett não largava a noiva um minuto sequer, e aquilo me incomodava. Quando eu iria dançar com meu irmão?! Rosalie estava aproveitando dele.

Ou melhor Rosalie estava me provocando, por sabia exatamente que em todas as baladas que eu ia com Emmett, ele sempre dança comigo. Bufei irritada. Tentei manter a concentração na felicidade de Alice.

Parecia que ela e Jasper eram destinados, eles nos primeiros segundos que começaram a conversar pude perceber a conectividade deles.

- Alice parece ter amado o loirinho. - comentou Jacob. Ele havia conseguido entrada vip, já que o cunhado dele é um dos segurança da boate.

- Ela já o conhecia de Rochester! - falei. - Por isso gostou dele.

Vendo como minha prima estava se divertindo com Jasper, senti um pouco de ciúmes dela. Como eu queria que alguém estivesse aqui comigo. Que estivesse dançando comigo, como dançavamos quando eu criança.

Estava distraída, e nem prestava atenção no que Jacob falava, quando o vi entrando pela porta principal da boate. Seus olhos correram pela multidão até pararem em mim. Minha respiração falhou.

_**Pov Edward **_

Reencontrar com Isabella me fez reviver momentos de anos atrás, de quando eu cuidava dela, quando eu ajudava Emmett a cuidar dela. Das vezes que eu ia em sua casa e vinha correndo em minha direção só para me abraçar. Ela era tão frágil, tão pequena. Agora tinha se tornado praticamente um mulher. Parecia mais decidida, na defensiva e mais mente aberta. Talvez ela tenha aprendido cuidar de sim mesma, sem depender de ninguém.

Todas as noites, me pego pensando nela. Ás vezes seguro uma fotografia de Tanya e converso com ela, sobre esse meu sentimento confuso. Como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa.

Pensei que iria demorar para ver Isabella novamente, mas ela me aparece em meu hotel, no meu escritório. E sua roupa não me ajudou em nada. Aquela mini saia, me fez ter pensamentos impróprios com ela.

E aquele curto momento que estive com ela, percebi que ela continua sendo desastrada. Sorrio com esse pensamento. Isabella sempre pisava em falso quando criança, e vivia com marcas roxas e ralados pelo corpo. E eu sempre que dava estava lá para segurá-la. E hoje não foi diferente, ela quase iria cair, e eu a segurei.

Espero que ela faça o que eu lhe pedi, que tome mais cuidado por onde andar, para não se machucar. Me deixa aflito só de pensar em vê-la machucada, com uma cicatriz.

Mas do que adianta ter esse preocupação toda com ela, se pelo jeito nem se lembra de mim. Emmett diz que ela não comentou nada sobre ter me reconhecido, sobre voltado a me ver. Não posso culpá-la, faz tanto tempo. Isabella só tinha oito anos quando foi embora.

- Pensando na morte da bezerra de novo Cullen?! - ouvi Emmett zombar.

- Estava pensando na sua irmã dessa vez. - respondi encarando-a.

- Não está tendo nenhum pensamento pervertido com ela, não é? - ele me olhou sério. -Por que se estiver, a coisa vai ficar feia pro seu lado.

- Claro que não Emmett! - exclamei. - Nunca teria pensamentos assim com ela.

- Ah não sei, vai saber não é mesmo?! Minha irmã é uma gata! - Emmett parecia querer me provocar. - Ou você não acha ela linda?

- É claro que eu acho, sempre achei sua irmão linda! - falei suspirando.

- Que bom! - ele sorriu. - Olha, caso você queria ter algum relacionamento com a minha irmã, não vou ser contra sabe, pelo menos você não irá se aproveitar dela, como qualquer outro malandro e idiota que existe por ai, que só quer tirar uma lasquinha e depois cair fora.

- Obrigado pela confiança, mas não estou pensando em ter um relacionamento com ela. - sussurrei. - Além de uma amizade é claro. Só estava aqui querendo entender o porque ela não se lembra de mim, e o tanto que ela está diferente.

- Talvez ela tenha fechado os seus pensamentos, não queria lembrar de quando ela era criança. Deve ser ruim para ela. - Emmett suspirou - Ao contrário de mim, ela quase não conviveu com o nosso pai. E isso é difícil. Muitas vezes escutei ela chorando em seu quarto com saudades dele, e isso me parte o coração. Eu também sinto saudades dele, mas não é tão intenso quanto como ela sente. Bella fala enquanto dorme, e ás vezes eu escuto ela chamando por 'Meu Anjo'.

- Meu anjo?!- indago. - Engraçado, ela me chamou assim quando tinha seus seis anos.

- Será que ela sonha com você então? - Emmett pareceu curioso. - Uma certa vez, nas férias de verão, havia chegado tarde em casa, e passei pelo quarto dela, e a escutei falando: " Você prometeu que não iria sair de perto de mim!"

- Eu prometi a ela, depois que seu pai morreu que não sairia de perto dela, que sempre estaria ao seu lado. - me afundei na cadeira lembrando da promessa. - Mesmo sem querer acabei não cumprindo com o que havia dito. Isabella sonha comigo, e não me reconheceu.

- Bom, eu acho que hoje ela irá se lembrar! - Emmett me assegurou. - Pedi que Alice ativasse a curiosidade de Bella. Certamente nesse momento ela deve estar olhando meus álbuns de fotos.

Senti um pontada de esperança. Mas também senti um pouco de receio, porque talvez ela iria me esnobar e iria me odiar ainda mais por ter ficado tanto tempo longe dela. Bom, eu teria que esperar para ver sua reação. E eu não fazia a menor ideia de como reagir com ela depois disso.

[...]

- Ei Edward, você realmente não vai na boate hoje?! - perguntou Jasper.

- Não estou nem um pouco afim! - respondi.

- Qual é ?! Faz tempo que você não se diverte, só vivi em função do hotel! - meu irmão sentou-se ao meu lado. - Está na hora de você arrumar uma gata, ou alguma mulher para passar o tempo e esfriar a cabeça.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer, não quero e não vou arrumar nenhuma mulher! - falei irritado.

- Se você está preocupado que será uma traição para Tanya, saiba que ela não vai se importar de te ver com alguém! - Jasper colocou a mão em meu ombro. - Sinceramente, eu acho que ela quer te ver feliz e em paz consigo mesmo.

- Você está dizendo as mesmas palavras que Emmett me disse uma vez. - olhei para com um pequeno sorriso.

- Viu, não é apenas eu que quer ver você bem e se divertido! - Jasper sorriu também. - Pense bem nisso, garanto que é o melhor coisa que fará nos últimos quatros anos!

- Prometo pensar com carinho sobre isso!

- Que ótimo! Se mudar de ideia, o convite está em cima da mesa. - Jasper se levantou. - Bom, na boate estarei dançando com a gatinha da prima do Emmett. Espero que ela esteja gatinha mesmo. Por que quando era criança, Alice era uma lindinha.

Acabei rindo daquele comentário do meu irmão. Ele as vezes conseguia me divertir.

Jasper ficou todo empolgado quando lhe contei de Alice, que ela queria lhe conhecer. Ele no mesmo momento se lembrou de quando ela era criança. Lembrou dela dos aniversário de Emmett, e dos churrascos em família, quando ela e Isabella apareciam por lá.

E pensando naquela época tão boa, fui para meu quarto. Abri meu closet e fiquei olhando para minhas roupas. Jasper e assim como Emmett estavam certos, eu precisava me diverti um pouco. Pelo em algumas vezes na vida eu tinha que parar de viver apenas para o Hotel.

Em questão de meia hora parei em frente a tal boate. Olhei para meu convite, por sorte ele era vip, e não precisava enfrentar a gigantesca fila que havia na calçada. Estacionei o carro, e andei até a entrada principal.

- Boa noite! Convite por favor! - indagou o segurança. Entreguei para ele o convite. - Você está com os Swans?

- Sim, eles são os meus amigos! - respondo.

- Seja Bem -vindo, o Senhor Swan está a sua espera! Pode entrar. - o segurança abriu a porta.

Como Emmett sabia que eu viria? Talvez Jasper deve ter lhe alertado, que provavelmente eu aparecia, por isso o segurança falou aquilo.

Assim que eu entrei na boate, comecei a procurar por eles. Não demora muito para que os meus olhos se encontram com os dela. Isabella está parada perto do bar e sua atenção está em mim. Sorrio para ela, e que abaixa a cabeça envergonhada.

- E não é que ele veio! - exclamou Emmett ao me ver. - Jasper disse que tinha a certeza que iria aparecer!

- Meu irmão me deixou curioso para saber como seria essa boate! - brinco. - Olá Rosalie, como vai?

- Muito bem! Que bom que aceitou o convite! - ela sorri.

- Não podia perder a oportunidade de ter acesso vip, não é mesmo! - falo rindo, depois me viro em direção a Isabella. - Oi Swan!

- Oi Cullen! - ela sorri. - Jurava que não iria vim.

- Pelo jeito, você realmente não estava esperando pela minha presença.

- Você disse para não esperar! - ela deu de ombros. - Mas espero que se divirta e dance muito. Sabe faz bem para mente dançar, alivia um pouco a chatice.

- Tentarei ao máximo de divertir! E espero que você também dance muito para deixar de ser marrenta. - brinco, e ela lança um olhar furioso, e depois suspira.

- Ah, deixe me apresentar. Esse é meu amigo Jacob! - Isabella aponta para um cara moreno ao seu lado e se aproxima de mim sussurrando. - Para todos os efeitos, temos uma amizade colorida.

- Eai Edward! - ele estende a mão para mim, e eu faço questão de apertar bem forte.

- Eai Jacob! - falo seu nome contra gosto. Sinceramente não gostei dele. Ele não é o tipo de amigo que eu queria que Isabella tivesse.

[...]

O tempo ia passando, e eu já havia bebido algumas doses de whisky. Fiquei sentado em uma das cadeiras, olhando o pessoal dançarem. Eu e Isabella não havia trocando nenhuma outra palavra, ela apenas me encarava como se quisesse dizer algo, não tinha coragem. E então ao invés de ficar perto de mim, ela chamou o amigo para dançar.

Não estava acreditando no que via Isabella dançando sedutoramente com aquele pirralho conhecido como Jacob. Ele estava aproveitando a situação para passar a mão nela. Que descarado!

Fico pensando onde está aquela garotinha ingênua e tímida que conheci há 10 anos atrás. Eu devia ter me mantido por perto, pelo menos as coisas seriam diferentes.

De repente começou a tocar a música que ela dançava quando criança comigo. Isabella me olhou,e não me contive.

- Me concede pelo menos essa dança?! - pergunto. E ela sorri segurando a minha mão. Me levando para o outro lado da pista.

**I Wanna dance with Somebody - Whitney Houston**

_O relógio desperta atrasado_

_E o sol começa a se pôr_

_Ainda há tempo para descobrir_

_Como afastar as minhas tristezas_

_Fiz tudo certo até agora_

_E a luz do dia que me mostrou como_

_E quando a noite vem, a tristeza chega_

_Oh, quero dançar com alguém_

_Quero sentir o calor com alguém_

_Sim, Quero dançar com alguém_

_Com alguém que me ame_

_Oh, quero dançar com alguém_

_Eu quero sentir o calor com alguém_

_Sim, quero dançar com alguém_

_Com alguém que me ame_

- Pensei que você me chamaria para dançar! - ela sussurrou perto do meu ouvido. - Fico feliz que tenha escolhido esta musica para fazer o convite.

- Você se lembra então? - falo colando a mão em sua cintura, e ambos dançamos conforme o ritmo.

- Está é a minha música favorita. Sempre que a escuto, lembro daquela época! - ela sorri.

_Eu me apaixonei e perdi meus sentidos_

_Andei pela cidade toda_

_Cedo ou tarde a febre acaba_

_E eu termino me sentindo triste_

_Preciso de um homem que se arrisque_

_Em um amor que seja quente o suficiente pra durar_

_Então quando a noite cai,_

_Meu coração solitário o chama_

- Seu sorriso me fez falta! - sussurro, fazendo-a baixar os olhos.

- Também senti falta do seu sorriso. - ela responde sem me encarar. - Senti falta de dançar essa música com você.

_Oh, quero dançar com alguém_

_Quero sentir o calor com alguém_

_Sim, Quero dançar com alguém_

_Com alguém que me ame_

_Oh, quero dançar com alguém_

_Eu quero sentir o calor com alguém_

_Sim, quero dançar com alguém_

_Com alguém que me ame_

Isabella então se virou de costa para mim, e começou a rebolar seguindo o embalo da música. Em nenhum momento minhas mãos saíram de sua cintura. Eu podia sentir que sua pele estava quente. Seu vestido subia um pouco enquanto ela dançava.

Então ela se virou para mim novamente, passando as mãos em seus cabelos. Ela sorriu ao me encarar, e eu sorrio também.

_Alguém oh Alguém oh_

_Alguém que me ame, sim_

_Alguém oh Alguém_

_Que me segure nos seus braço oh_

_Preciso de um homem que vai se arriscar_

_Numa paixão quente suficiente para durar_

_Então quando a noite cai,_

_Meu coração solitário o chama_

Acabei entrando na brincadeira dela, no jeito que ela dançava. Peguei em sua mão, e comecei a fazer aqueles passos dos anos 90, ela pareceu gostar. Girei-a para ficar de gosta para mim, e senti seu perfume de morango. Ela continua a gostar daquele sabor.

_Oh, quero dançar com alguém_

_Quero sentir o calor com alguém_

_Sim, Quero dançar com alguém_

_Com alguém que me ame_

_Oh, quero dançar com alguém_

_Eu quero sentir o calor com alguém_

_Sim, quero dançar com alguém_

_Com alguém que me ame_

_Hoo hoo dança, vem querido heheheheh_

_Woo Sim hehehehe_

Novamente a fiz ficar de frente para mim, e suas mão foram para o meu ombro e depois subiram para o meu pescoço. Naquele momento não pensei em mais nada, puxei seu corpo para mais perto do meu. E agora não dançávamos mais, apenas nos encaramos.

O rosto de Isabella ia ficando cada vez mais próximo do meu, e eu acabava que aproximando o meu também. Nossos lábios estavam poucos centímetros perto um do outro. E foi em um piscar de olhos, e ela me beijou.

Seu beijo era doce, provocante e inocente ao mesmo tempo. Eu poderia afastá-la, mas eu queria aquilo tanto quanto ela. E sem hesitar ou parar, retribui o beijo com ternura. Minha língua explorava sua boca, enquanto minhas mãos passeavam pelas suas costas e seu cabelo. Isabella massageava a minha nuca.

_Não quer dançar comigo, querido?_

_Não quer dançar comigo, garoto?_

_Hey! Não quer dançar comigo, querido?_

_Com alguém que me ame_

_Não quer dançar? Diga que quer dançar!_

_Não quer dançar?_

_Não quer dançar? Diga que quer dançar!_

_Não quer dançar?_

_Não quer dançar? Diga que quer dançar!_

_Com alguém que me ame (hoo-oo)_

_Dance! (hoo-oo hoo)_

_Hoo-oo hey baby_

_**Continua…**_


	5. Capítulo Quatro

_**Pov. Bella**_

Quando ele me chamou para dançar, flash da minha infância invadiram meus pensamentos. Eu lembrei das noites que ele ficava dançando comigo, até Emmett terminar de comer para eles saírem. Era tão bom aquele tempo.

– Fico feliz que tenha escolhido esta música para fazer o convite.

– Você se lembra então? - Ele pergunta colocando as mãos em minha cintura.

– Está é a minha música favorita. Sempre que a escuto, lembro daquela época! - Respondo sorrindo.

– Seu sorriso me fez falta! - Edward sussurrou, e aquilo me deixou envergonhada.

– Também senti falta do seu sorriso. - Falo sem encará-lo. - Senti falta de dançar essa música com você.

Começamos a dançar juntos, acompanhando cada batida da música, e eu claro que quis provocá-lo. Virei me de costa rebolando, suas mãos não deixaram minha cintura O modo como ele me segurava deixava minha pele quente, e eu estava gostando daquilo.

De repente ele me faz ficar de frente para ele. Nossos corpos ficam muito próximo, e com essa proximidade, sinto uma súbita vontade de beijá-lo.

Aos poucos vou aproximando o meu rosto do dele, Edward não deixa o meu olhar em nenhum momento, está prestando atenção em cada movimento meu. Já não dançamos mais, apenas nos encaramos. E sem permissão nenhuma, deixo meus lábios a centímetros de sua boca, sinto sua respiração acelerar, assim como a minha. Antes que ele tente se afastar, selo seus lábios com um beijo.

Por um momento pensei que ele fosse se afastar, mas não, Edward retribuiu meu beijo de uma forma totalmente excitante. Seus lábios moldavam os meus de um jeito único. Eu estava ficando sem fôlego.

E foi nesse instante que me lembrei que não deveria estar beijando ele, e sim estar brigando com ele, estar irritada com ele. Edward ficou esse tempo todo longe de mim, e ainda tem a cara de pau de retribuir meu beijo. Não é bem assim que tem que ser, ou é? Coloquei as mãos em seu peito o empurrando.

– Desculpe! - Falei e corri para longe dele, ou melhor fui-me esconder no banheiro.

Parei diante do espelho e olhei para meu reflexo. Minha boca estava inchada e o meu batom borrado. Passei a mão em meus lábios, e comecei a lembrar do beijo, meu coração se acelerou. Como Edward Cullen beija bem. Talvez este foi o melhor beijo que já tive, e espero que venha outros.

– Pare de pensar besteira Isabella! - Briguei comigo mesma.

– Bella! Que beijo foi aquele?! - Alice praticamente gritou ao entrar no banheiro.

– Isso mesmo, grita para todo mundo ouvir! - Falei irritada.

– Como se ninguém viu o que fez! - Ela deu de ombros.

– Ah Alice, eu simplesmente não sei o que aconteceu! - Virei-me para ela. - Lá estava nós dois dançando, e quando dei por mim, tive uma imensa vontade de beijá-lo.

– Eu sei o que aconteceu! - Alice me olhou. - Você está atraída por ele, ou melhor existe uma ligação entre vocês dois. E se prepare isso pode acontecer algumas vezes.

– Nem fale isso! - Retruquei. - Não posso ficar atraída por aquele mal-humorado.

– Ele não parecia nenhum mal-humorado na pista de dança. - Ela sorriu. - Acho que você reacendeu nele o seu lado divertido.

– Ah que maravilha! - Disse me virando para o espelho e arrumando meu cabelo.

– O que irá fazer agora? - Alice perguntou-me olhando através do espelho.

– Eu preciso conversar com ele, saber o que aconteceu durante esses anos que ele ficou longe. Do porque ele não veio-me visitar nenhuma vez sequer, porque não me convidou para o seu casamento, por ter me afastado de sua vida! - Falei sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas

– Ai prima, não chora por favor. Senão vou chorar também! - Alice me abraçou, e depois passou a mão no meu cabelo. - Vai dar tudo certo, e tenho certeza que as coisas irão se esclarecer.

Depois de dizer aquilo, Alice me ajudou a retocar a maquiagem e o cabelo. Quando terminamos voltamos para a pista de dança, e a primeira coisa que eu fiz, foi procurar por Edward.

– Ai está você! - Indagou Jacob parando na minha frente, atrapalhando o meu campo de visão.

– Onde está o Edward? - Perguntei.

– Não faço a menor ideia. Vocês não estavam dançando juntos? - Questionou ele.

– Peraí, você não viu o que aconteceu? - Eu quis saber.

– Ele estava ocupado demais com uma garota qualquer no bar! - Alice respondeu dando um sorriso falso.

– Eu estava apenas conversando, nada demais Bella! - Jake tentou se desculpar, eu apenas revirei os olhos. E então avistei Jasper e Rosalie sentados no bar.

– Edward foi embora! - Falou Jasper sem esperar que eu perguntasse. - E seu irmão foi atrás dele.

– Ele deve ter ficado chateado com você! - Rosalie começou a dizer. - Você beijou ele, depois saiu correndo.

– É que eu não devia ter feito aquilo. - Respondi, e logo avistei Emmett. - Cadê o Edward?

– Foi embora, tente fazê-lo ficar, mas não quis de jeito nenhum. - Meu irmão me encarou. - Edward estava muito irritado, ficou dizendo algo como: " Não devia ter perdido o controle! Não devia ter vindo"

– Eu é que não devia ter aceitado dançar com ele. – Reclamei-me sentando na cadeira mais próxima. - Ter feito isso, foi uma péssima ideia.

– Você parecia muito a vontade com ele. Na verdade parecia estar gostando de tê-lo beijado. - Emmett levantou meu rosto. - Está chateada?

– Podemos conversar sobre isso em casa, ou outro dia?! - Falei e me levantei. - Caso não se importa, será que pode-me levar embora?

– Pode deixar que eu levo elas! - Jasper se ofereceu.

– Só tome cuidado, ok?! - Emmett pediu, e Jasper assentiu.

– Pode me dar carona também?! - Perguntou Jacob aparecendo do nada, e me dando um susto.

– Espero que não more fora do percurso! - Brincou Jasper.

– Bella, amanhã estarei em casa no almoço, e nós iremos conversar! - Emmett disse e depois beijou minha testa. - Tenha uma boa noite maninha.

– Você também maninho! - Respondi beijando seu rosto, e depois virei para Rosalie. - Até mais Rose.

– Até, e fique tranquila! - Ela desejou, e pareceu estar sendo sincera.

Logo fomos para o carro e como eu imaginava, Alice foi no banco da frente. Assim que me sentei no banco traseiro, encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Jacob, e ele começou a fazer cafuné no meu cabelo.

A caminho todo até em casa eu fiquei pensando no bendito beijo e o que faria depois daquilo. E continuei pensando nisso quando me deitei na cama. Seria um restante de noite complicado. Eu odiava ficar pensando nesses tipo de coisas, é totalmente contra os meus principios de vida, eu nunca, jamais perco uma noite de sono por algo ou por alguém. E pelo jeit Edward Cullen irá conseguir passar pelas minhas próprias barreiras emocionais.

[...]

Por incrível que pareça, acordei com muito bom humor. Ontem antes de dormir, eu disse para mim mesma que não deixaria nada me abalar, e não seria o Cullen que me iria me deixar confusa.

Logo após minha higiene matinal, comecei a pensar o que faria neste domingo. Fazia um bom tempo que não dava uma volta no Central Park, acho que iria fazer isso hoje, depois do almoço em família.

Então devidamente vestida para aproveitar meu dia, desci até a sala de estar, onde Phil se encontrava assistindo TV com minha mãe e Alice.

– Bom dia pessoas lindas do meu coração! - Falei animadamente.

– Bom dia filhota! - Respondeu minha mãe. - De onde vem essa felicidade toda? A noite pelo visto foi muito boa.

– E coloca boa nisso! - Brincou Alice piscando para mim.

– Perdemos alguma coisa?! - Indagou Phil.

– Não perderam nada! - Falei me sentando com eles. - Alice é que está viajando. Ou melhor com o pensamento no Jasper Cullen.

– Alice contou sobre o irmão do Edward! - Minha mãe falou. - Ele deve estar um moço muito lindo. Ele já era charmoso quando criança, agora deve estar mais ainda. Assim como Edward.

– Nossa Tia, se você ver ele, vai ficar admirada de tanta beleza. - Alice se virou para Phil. - Não fique com ciúmes!

– Eu com ciúmes de um pirralho? - Por favor né Alice! - Phil deu risada.

– Eai família, chegou a alegria da casa! - Gritou Emmett fazendo todos mundo se assustou, ao seu lado estava Rosalie.

– Emmett, quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe falar para não chegar assim aqui em casa?! Ainda vou ter um ataque do coração desse jeito, eu e o Phil. - Minha mãe falou indo beijar o rosto de Emmett, e depois de Rosalie.

– Desculpe mãe! - Emmett olhou para mim. - Ai está minha irmã preferida, e minha prima mais fofa do mundo.

– Jura mesmo que você me chamou de fofa?! - Alice falou com um sorriso no rosto. - Melhor do que baixinha.

– Olá meu irmão preferido! - Falei abraçando ele. - Falando assim, até parece que temos mais irmãos.

– Bem que eu queria dar irmãozinhos para vocês. Mas sua mãe não quer! - Phil fingiu estar triste.

– Vou fingir que não ouvi isso! - Minha mãe deu de ombros.

Depois das pequenas brincadeiras, minha mãe foi para cozinha junto com Rosalie, para preparar o almoço. Alice acabou indo logo depois, queria aprender a cozinhar, para que futuramente possa agradar Jasper.

– Bella, será que podemos conversar?! - Perguntou Emmett.

– Pelo jeito estou sobrando aqui! - Phil comentou. - Vou ver se as garotas precisam de ajuda.

Assim que Phil saiu da sala, Emmett ficou me encarando, parecendo estar querendo analisar meu rosto, as feições dele.

– Quer parar de ficar me encarando, e falar logo! - Reclamei.

– Desculpe! - Ele sorriu. - Será que você pode me explicar o que exatamente aconteceu ontem?

– Simples, eu estava empolgada demais dançando com o seu amigo, e acabei beijando ele.

– Aquela era a música que dançavam juntos, não é mesmo? - Perguntou.

– Sim, por isso perdi o controle e ele também.

– Olha Bella, isso não quer dizer nada. Existe alguma coisa dentro de vocês dois, que fez com que aquilo acontecesse. - Emmett segurou minha mão. - Nada acontecesse por acaso, vocês dois não voltaram a se encontrar por acaso, isso eu tenho certeza. Pode parecer idiotice minha, mas é isso que eu penso.

– Você é mais sonhador do que eu Emm! - Falei baixando o olhar. - Eu parei de acreditar no destino quando o papai morreu. Nem sei mesmo se existe algo preparado para nós. Isso não quer dizer que não acredito em Deus, por que acredito Nele mais que tudo. Mas há coisas que perdi totalmente a vontade de acreditar.

– Não fale isso, você nunca deve deixar de acreditar, de não querer algo só porque não deu certo uma vez. - Ele ergueu meu rosto. - Você é a garota mais inteligente, mais forte, marrenta e amorosa que conheço. Por isso eu digo, deixe que as coisas se acertam, dê uma chance para si mesma, e para o que está por vim. Eu não quero te ver triste novamente, não quero me casar e deixar você aqui tendo pesadelos e chorando a noite. Quero sair dessa casa, sabendo que você irá seguir o que seu coração deseja e acima de tudo com aquele lindo sorriso enorme no rosto.

– As vezes eu acho que não mereço ter um irmão como você! Eu te amo! - Falei abraçando-o

– Eu também te amo! - Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido e depois deu um beijo estralado na minha bochecha. - Agora vamos fazer um pouco de bagunça na cozinha e deixar a dona Renée de cabelo em pé!

– Demoro! - Falei. E então Emmett segurou na minha mãe, e vamos juntos para cozinha.

[...]

Depois do almoço, e assim que consegui convencer Alice que queria ficar um pouco sozinha, pegue meu carro e fui para o Central Park. O dia estava ensolarado, porém ventava, mas nada tão insuportável.

Comprei um sorvete e sentei em uns dos bancos na frente do grande lago. Fiquei lembrando do pequeno parque em Rochester, da minha antiga cidade. Lembrei dos finais de semanas que meu pai me levava para brincar e correr atrás das pombas. Dos dias que ele soltava pipa com Emmett e enquanto eu fazia castelos de areia. E enfim lembrei de Edward, de quando ele ficava perto de mim sempre que eu andava de bicicleta, com medo que eu caísse.

– Isabella?! - Escutei alguém me chamar. Levantei o olhar e lá estava ele.

– Edward! - Falei tentando lembrar como respirava.

– O que faz aqui sozinha?! - Ele disse olhando para os lados.

– Estava a fim de distrair um pouco a cabeça! - Sorri. - E você?

– Fazendo o mesmo! - Ele sorriu torto. - Posso me sentar ao seu lado?

– Claro, porque não?! - Brinquei e então ele se sentou.

– Vem sempre aqui sozinha? - Indagou ele.

– Às vezes! Alice sempre vem comigo, mas deixei ela em casa hoje.

– Hmm. - Ele suspirou.

Um silêncio mortal se estendeu, e aquilo me incomodava. Queria falar algo para ele, mas não sabia o que exatamente.

– Acho que precisamos conversar! - Ele falou por fim me encarando.

– Acho que sim.

– Podemos ir para outro lugar, digamos mais sossegado?

– Onde seria esse lugar? - Eu quis saber.

– Não se importa de ir no meu apartamento? - Ele perguntou. - É aqui perto.

– Pode ser! - Falei sem jeito.

Então vamos para seu apartamento caminhando mesmo. Estávamos andando muito próximos, nossas mãos quase se tocavam,e no fundo eu queria que isso acontecesse. Eu queira muito que ele segurasse minha mão, como antigamente. Mas eu sou nenhuma criança.

Logo estávamos em seu apartamento. Não era muito grande, porém muito confortável e bonito. A janela principal ficava de frente com o Central Park, e ao fundo podia se ver o Empire States Building, o que deixava a vista mais bonita.

– Quer beber algo? - Ofereceu ele.

– Estou bem! - Sorri. - Então o que quer falar comigo.

– Acho que primeiramente eu preciso te pedir desculpas por ontem.

– Desculpas pelo quê exatamente?

– Pela dança, por ter -lhe beijado e por ter ido embora sem me despedir.

– Bom a parte do beijo, não precisa se desculpar. Fui eu que lhe beijei primeiro, então sou eu que devo desculpas! - Falei, e Edward me encarou profundamente.

– Mas de qualquer forma aquilo não devia ter acontecido!

– Por que não? - Indaguei.

– Porque você é apenas uma garotinha! - Ele se virou de costa.

– Ei, garotinha não! - Retruquei. - Tenho quase 18 anos, e sei exatamente como as coisas acontece.

– Por isso mesmo! Não quero que você tenha esperança, ou pense que algo pode acontecer entre nós! - Ele voltou a me olhar, porém não diretamente.

– Eu ter esperança com você?! Por favor né! - Bufei. - Foi apenas um beijo, algo do momento. Saiba que eu beijo só por beijar, sem querer algo em troca.

– Acho que fico feliz com isso. - Ele sorriu torto. - Não preciso me preocupar então.

– Com certeza! Mas há outra coisa em que se preocupar! - Falei sem pensar.

– O que quer dizer com isso? - Edward se aproximou de mim.

– O simples fato que você sumiu da minha vida, por você não vir me procurar, me visitar ou saber como estava. Se eu estava sentindo sua falta! - Meus olhos já se enchiam de lágrimas. - Se eu estava levando tudo numa boa.

– É complicado, e eu sabia que estava bem. Emmett me contava sobre você! - Ele deu de ombros.

– Ele lhe contou dos meus pesadelos, das vezes que eu acordava chorando chamando por você, pelo meu pai? - Comecei a despejar. - Emmett falou que esperei por você em todos os meus aniversários? Esperei por algum presente seu, ou qualquer coisa vinda de você? Mas também chegou um tempo que parei, que tive de parar de criar esperanças que você viria. Por isso talvez, demorei para te reconhecer.

**Juntos (Demi Lovato part. Jason Derulo)**

_Lembra do amor_

_Lembra de você e eu_

_Lembra de tudo o que compartilhamos_

_Neste planeta, quando nos importavamos_

_Lembra dos corações_

_Lembra da união_

_Lembra dos vizinhos rindo sem esperar favores_

_Por que ter medo_

_De cometer um erro honesto_

_Se você reconhece a dor_

_E você quer mudar_

_Você pode conseguir de qualquer forma_

– Eu não esqueci de você nenhum momento sequer, você sempre estava em meus pensamentos e em minhas orações. Eu sempre desejei que você estivesse bem, estivesse feliz! - Ele disparou se aproximando de mim. - Mas eu não podia ir te ver, eu não podia sair da minha cidade, não podia deixar tudo, eu não conseguia deixar tudo.

– Se isso aconteceu mesmo, podia pelo menos ter ligado ou sei lá ter mandado uma carta.

– O que eu iria dizer? - Ele me encarou. - " Olha Bella, eu me casei, porém minha esposa está muito doente, na beira da morte. Eu não posso abandonar ela agora, não posso ter mais alguém na minha vida para me preocupar! Ela é mais importante agora!" Era isso que queria ler e ouvir?

– Sabe eu iria gostar de ter conhecido sua esposa. Eu poderia ficar do lado de vocês dois, apesar de eu ser nova ainda, eu poderia ajudar. - Falei com um aperto no peito.

– Tente entender Bella! - Edward falou meu nome tristemente. - Foi difícil para mim, não sabia o que fazer, ao mesmo tempo que queria ficar ao lado de Tanya, fazer de tudo para que ela se sentisse bem, eu lembrava de você. Eu lembrava de cada momento que passei com você. Eu quase entrava em desespero quando eu tinha algum sonho ruim com você ou com Tanya. E sempre que isso acontecia, eu ligava imediatamente para Emmett, para saber como você estava. Quando você ficou doente, pegou uma gripe forte eu fiquei sabendo. E eu juro que eu queria estar perto de você, mas eu não podia deixar minha esposa. O que me confortava era que eu sabia que você tinha sua mãe, sua prima e Emmett.

_Você se lembra de tudo_

_Pessoas andando de mãos dadas_

_Nós podemos sentir esse amor de novo_

_Você pode imaginar isso tudo_

_Se todos nós pudéssemos nos dar bem_

– Cada minuto desse tempo que fiquei longe, eu lembrava de quando eu brincava com você, quando eu fazia você dormir, e andava de mãos dadas pelo parque. - Edward estava cada vez mais próximo. - Você era a minha bonequinha, aquela a qual eu precisa cuidar e proteger acima de tudo.

– E você era o meu anjo, aquele que estava ao meu lado sempre que eu precisava! - Falei e as lágrimas já escorriam do meu rosto. - Tantas vezes eu chamei por você, sempre que eu me sentia sozinha, quando acontecia algo comigo na escola ou em qualquer outro lugar, era você que eu queria abraçar. Mas você nunca estava lá. Você me fez tanta falta.

_Olhe para mim_

_Olhe para você_

_Agora olhe para mim de novo_

_Veja não somos nada diferentes_

_Olhe ao redor_

_Pegue o que você vê_

_Estamos jogando coisas pela janela_

_Nós não nos importamos em limpar_

_Eu tive um sonho_

_Que a beleza era superficial_

_Se nós todos apenas acreditarmos_

_Isso é tudo que precisamos_

_Nada mais poderá te libertar_

– Quando Tanya morreu, eu senti um vazio em minha vida. A dor que eu senti não desejo a ninguém, e foi então que eu percebi que foi exatamente essa dor que você e sua família sentiu. - Ele segurou em meu rosto tentando enxugar minhas lágrimas. - E os pensamentos que eu tinha sobre você ficavam cada vez mais forte. Talvez seja por isso que aceitar ficar a frente do hotel, de vim morar em Nova York, porque era um motivo para estar por perto, eu sabia que você estava aqui, e que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria te ver novamente.

– Eu sempre sonhava com você, sempre sonhava com nós dois nos abraçando e você dizendo que nunca iria me deixar novamente. - Dei um meio sorriso. - No fundo estou feliz que esteja de volta, que voltou para mim.

_Você se lembra de tudo_

_Pessoas andando de mãos dadas_

_Nós podemos sentir esse amor de novo_

_Você pode imaginar isso tudo_

_Se todos nós pudéssemos nos dar bem_

_Então todos poderíamos cantar essa música juntos_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Cantando_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Se pudéssemos jogar fora o ódio_

_E fazer o amor durar mais um dia_

_Não desistir só por hoje_

_A nossa vida seria tão simples_

– Eu voltei, e não vou embora novamente! - Ele sorriu torto. - Por favor não chore mais.

Edward então continuou a secar minhas lágrimas, porém seu rosto estava muito próximo do meu. Seus olhos estavam em minha boca. Meu coração estava disparado, por instinto talvez fechei meus olhos esperando por algo. E não fechei em vão. Em poucos segundos senti os lábios de Edward no meu. Soltei um suspiro antes de envolver meus braços em seu pescoço.

Você se lembra de tudo

_Pessoas andando de mãos dadas_

_Nós podemos sentir esse amor de novo_

_Você pode imaginar isso tudo_

_Se todos nós pudéssemos nos dar bem__  
_

_**Continua….**_

* * *

_**N/A - O que acharam? Gostaram do capítulo. Só eu fiquei com dó do Edward? Pelo jeito ele sofreu bastante assim como a Bella.**_

_**Bom, pode até parecer que as coisas ficaram calmas, mais só parece tá. Agora que o circo começará a pegar fogo, e não se esqueça Edward é 10 anos mais velho que Bella, e temos a Victoria hahahaha.**_

_**Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo no feriado dia 19/06 tá bom! Um capítulo beem legal e grande hahaha.**_

_**Acho que vem outra festa por ai e ciúmes também.**_

_**Não deixem de comentar, se tem alguma sugestão para os próximos capítulos fiquem a vontade, estou aberta para o que vocês desejam hahaha.**_

_**Beijos, até mais**_


	6. Capítulo Cinco

_**Pov. Edward**_

Aquilo talvez tenha sido umas das coisas mais imprudentes que já fiz. E eu fui realmente um idiota e covarde por ter saído da boate daquele jeito.

Não consegui dormir pensando em Isabella, pensando naquele beijo. Algo me diz que ela, a minha bonequinha iria me levar a loucura.

Então logo após ter ido almoçar com Jasper no restaurante do hotel, resolvi dar uma caminhada no Central Park. Por todo o tempo fiquei conversando mentalmente com Tanya. Podia ser maluquice minha, mas ao fazer isso, eu me sentia mais calmo e sereno.

– O que você acha que deveria fazer? Me afastar mais uma vez de Isabella ou me reaproximar dela? - falei em voz baixa. - Não sei porque estou perguntando isso, você não irá me responder mesmo.

Foi então que a vi, sentada sozinha em uns dos bancos do parque tomando sorvete. Isabella parecia estar distraída que mal percebeu minha aproximação.

– Isabella? ! - falei, fazendo com que ela levantasse a cabeça. Seus olhos se encontraram com o meu cheio de surpresa.

– Edward! - sussurrou ela.

– O que faz aqui sozinha?! - indaguei olhando para os outros certificando se havia mais alguém ali.

– Estava afim de distrair um pouco a cabeça! - sorriu. - E você?

– Fazendo o mesmo! - sorri também - Posso me sentar ao seu lado?

– Claro, porque não?! - Isabella respondeu e então sentei-me ao seu lado

– Vem sempre aqui sozinha? - eu quis saber.

– Ás vezes! Alice sempre vem comigo, mas deixei ela em casa hoje.

– Hmm. - suspirei.

Então o silêncio nos invadiu. Eu não sabia o que dizer exatamente para ela. Ou melhor nem sei porque me sentei aqui. Ela me deixava completamente nervoso.

– Acho que precisamos conversar! - falei por fim.

– Acho que sim.

– Podemos ir para outro lugar, digamos mais sossegado?

– Onde seria esse lugar? - ela quis saber.

– Não se importa de ir no meu apartamento? perguntei . - É aqui perto.

– Pode ser! - ela ficou um tanto sem jeito.

Meu apartamento não fica tão longe assim do Central Park, então fomos andando. Percebi que Isabella parecia estar um pouco incomodada ou desconfortada perto de mim. No fundo eu queria segurar em sua mão, ou envolver meus braços em sua cintura como se quisesse protegê-la. Talvez não seria uma boa eu fazer isso.

Chegamos em meu apartamento, e Isabella foi direto para minha janela conferido a vista maravilhosa que ela proporcionava.

– Quer beber algo? - ofereci a ela por fim.

– Estou bem! - sorriu. - Então o que quer falar comigo.

– Acho que primeiramente eu preciso te pedir desculpas por ontem.

– Desculpas pelo o quê exatamente?

– Pela dança, por ter lhe beijado e por ter ido embora sem me despedir.

– Bom a parte do beijo, não precisa se desculpar. Fui eu que lhe beijei primeiro, então sou eu que devo desculpas! - respondeu me fazendo encará-la.

– Mas de qualquer forma aquilo não devia ter acontecido!

– Por que não? - indagou.

– Porque você é apenas uma garotinha! - dou-lhe as costa tentando disfarçar.

– Ei, garotinha não! - retrucou. - Tenho quase 18 anos, e sei exatamente como as coisas acontece.

– Por isso mesmo! Não quero que você tenha esperança, ou pense que algo pode acontecer entre nós! - virei-me para ela, mas não consigo encará-la. Algo me impede de fazer aquilo.

– Eu ter esperança com você?! Por favor né! - bufou irritada. - Foi apenas um beijo, algo do momento. Saiba que eu beijo só por beijar, sem querer algo em troca.

– Acho que fico feliz com isso. - sorrio ironicamente- Não preciso me preocupar então.

– Com certeza! Mas há outra coisa em que se preocupar! - ela entregou.

– O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntando dando um passo em sua direção

– O simples fato que você sumiu da minha vida, por você não vir me procurar, me visitar ou saber como estava. Se eu estava sentindo sua falta! - percebo que seus olhos começam a brilha e aquilo aperta meu peito.- Se eu estava levando tudo numa boa.

– É complicado, e eu sabia que estava bem. Emmett me contava sobre você! - dei de ombros tentando me controlar, ou pelo menos tentanto fazê-la mudar de assunto.

– Ele lhe contou dos meus pesadelos, das vezes que eu acordava chorando chamando por você, pelo meu pai? - começou a despejar com seus olhos já cheios de lágrimas. - Emmett falou que esperei por você em todos os meus aniversários? Esperei por algum presente seu, ou qualquer coisa vinda de você? Mas também chegou um tempo que parei, que tive de parar de criar esperanças que você viria. Por isso talvez, demorei para te reconhecer.

– Eu não esqueci de você nenhum momento sequer, você sempre estava em meus pensamentos e em minhas orações. Eu sempre desejei que você estivesse bem, estivesse feliz! -me aproximei mais dela ao falar.. - Mas eu não podia ir te ver, eu não podia sair da minha cidade, não podia deixar tudo, eu não conseguia deixar tudo.

– Se isso aconteceu mesmo, podia pelo menos ter ligado ou sei lá ter mandado uma carta.

– O que eu iria dizer? - a encarei. - " Olha Bella, eu me casei, porém minha esposa está muito doente, na beira da morte. Eu não posso abandonar ela agora, não posso ter mais alguém na minha vida para me preocupar! Ela é mais importante agora!" Era isso que queria ler e ouvir?

– Sabe eu iria gostar de ter conhecido sua esposa. Eu poderia ficar do lado de vocês dois, apesar de eu ser nova ainda, eu poderia ajudar. -falou porém sua voz dá uma leve falhada.

– Tente entender Bella! - falo, porém me sentindo péssimo. - Foi difícil para mim, não sabia o que fazer, ao mesmo tempo que queria ficar ao lado de Tanya, fazer de tudo para que ela se sentisse bem, eu lembrava de você. Eu lembrava de cada momento que passei com você. Eu quase entrava em desespero quando eu tinha algum sonho ruim com você ou com Tanya. E sempre que isso acontecia, eu ligava imediatamente para Emmett, para saber como você estava. Quando você ficou doente, pegou uma gripe forte eu fiquei sabendo. E eu juro que eu queria estar perto de você, mas eu não podia deixar minha esposa. O que me confortava era que eu sabia que você tinha sua mãe, sua prima e Emmett.

– Cada minuto desse tempo que fiquei longe, eu lembrava de quando eu brincava com você, quando eu fazia você dormir, e andava de mãos dadas pelo parque. - cada palavra eu ficava mais próximo dela. - Você era a minha bonequinha, aquela a qual eu precisa cuidar e proteger acima de tudo.

– E você era o meu anjo, aquele que estava ao meu lado sempre que eu precisava! - Bella falou e as lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto. - Tantas vezes eu chamei por você, sempre que eu me sentia sozinha, quando acontecia algo comigo na escola ou em qualquer outro lugar, era você que eu queria abraçar. Mas você nunca estava lá. Você me fez tanta falta.

– Quando Tanya morreu, eu senti um vazio em minha vida. A dor que eu senti não desejo a ninguém, e foi então que eu percebi que foi exatamente essa dor que você e sua família sentiu. - segurei seu rosto querendo secar suas lágrimas. - E os pensamentos que eu tinha sobre você ficavam cada vez mais forte. Talvez seja por isso que aceitar ficar a frente do hotel, de vim morar em Nova York, porque era um motivo para estar por perto, eu sabia que você estava aqui, e que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria te ver novamente.

– Eu sempre sonhava com você, sempre sonhava com nós dois nos abraçando e você dizendo que nunca iria me deixar novamente. - Bella sorriu tristemente. - No fundo estou feliz que esteja de volta, que voltou para mim.

– Eu voltei, e não vou embora novamente! -acabei sorrindo também. - Por favor não chore mais.

_**Tarzan Soundtrack- You'll Be In My Heart (Movie Version)**_

_Vamos, pare de chorar_

_Vai ficar tudo bem_

_Apenas pegue minha mão_

_Segure forte_

Segurei uma de suas mãos, e a outra sequei suas lágrimas. Nossos rosto estavam muitos próximo. Eu poderia muito bem me afastar, não deixar que aquilo acontecesse, mas algo dentro de mim queria aquilo, mas que qualquer outra coisa naquela momento. Eu só queria sentir seus lábios, nem que se fossem pela última vez. E então colocando a mão em sua cintura, beijei sua boca. Bella soltou um suspiro, e envolveu os braços em pescoço.

Naquele momento esqueci de tudo, de todos os meus princípios, deixei que fosse apenas eu e ela. Aprofundei mais o beijo, querendo mostrar a Bella que não queria deixá-la agora.

Bella me beijava docemente, sem nenhum arrependimento. Era um beijo puro, porém cheios de sentimentos, que naquele momento não sabia exatamente quais eram, e talvez eu nem quisesse descobrir por agora.

Aos poucos fomos deixando os lábios um do outro. E assim que seus lábios saíram dos meus, a abracei. Bella encostou seu rosto em meu peito, apertando seus braços em meu corpo.

_Eu te protegerei_

_De tudo ao seu redor_

_Eu estarei aqui_

_Não chore_

– Não sei porque, mas em seus braços eu me senti tão segura. Não me senti assim com ninguém mais. Só com você! - ela sussurrou, e notei que ela chorava novamente.

– Meus abraços foram feitos para isso, para te proteger. Eu estarei aqui agora minha boneca! - falei beijando o alto de sua cabeça. - Talvez não será como antes, eu não sou como antes. Mas irei te proteger, tentarei te proteger. Estarei aqui.

_Para alguém tão pequena_

_Você parece tão forte_

_Meus braços te abraçarão_

_Manterão você segura e aquecida_

_Este laço entre nós_

_Não pode ser quebrado_

_Estarei aqui_

_Não chore_

– Eu sinto dessa vez será diferente. - ela levantou a cabeça e me encarou. - Você é o único, que eu sei que estarei bem, que eu posso confiar. Por favor não me magoe ou quebre novamente isso que existe entre nós dois.

– Não irei! - sussurro. - Pode ter certeza que tentarei ao máximo fazer o melhor para te ver feliz. Você está em meu coração, sempre esteve e ficará nele até o fim.

_Porque você estará em meu coração_

_Sim, você estará em meu coração_

_Deste dia em diante_

_Agora e para sempre mais_

_Você estará em meu coração_

_Não importa o que eles dizem_

_Você estará aqui em meu coração, sempre_

[...]

_**Pov. Bella**_

Depois do que aconteceu no apartamento, do Edward ter me prometido que não me deixaria novamente, que estaria ali, fui para casa me sentindo bem. Ou melhor satisfeita por tudo ter se resolvido, ou pelo menos acho que resolveu.

Assim que cheguei em casa, contei ao meu irmão e para Alice o que havia acontecido. Minha prima ficou toda sonhadora quando falei do beijo, já Emmett pareceu não gostar muito.

– É assim então, vocês discutem e depois se beijam? - indagou ele. - Vou ter uma conversa muito séria com o Cullen. Ah não pode ser assim não. Ele só sente atração com você quando está irritado?! Fala sério!

– Não é isso Emmett! - tentei contornar a situação.- Acho que a discussão o assunto da conversa, faz com que a gente se beijei. Deve existir algum imã ou algo assim entre nós dois.

– Acho que nem vou pensar ou imaginar que tipo de assunto que vocês estiverem conversando, e farão os dois irem para cama! - Emmett fez uma careta. - Não, melhor não pensar nisso. Não quero que minha irmãzinha vá para cama com um homem antes do casamento.

– Sério Emmett?! - Alice falou. - Que coisa mais ultrapassada. Como se você e a Rosalie já não estão ensaindo a lua-de-mel a anos.

– É isso ai Alice! Não queria dizer que você é homem, que as coisas é diferente entre você e Rosalie, e etc e tal! - falei. - Porque as coisas funcionam da mesma maneira com todo mundo. E não existe isso de casar virgem mais. É coisa do passado.

– Não me diga que você já fez isso Isabella! - Emmett segurou meus braços. - Por favor me diga que nunca fez! Que não foi com aquele saco cheio de musculos conhecido como Jacob Black! Porque vocês dois são muitos grudados, e posso ver na cara dele que ele é um dissimulado louco por sexo.

– Emmett se acalme! Menos por favor! - falei tentando não rir. - Eu ainda sou virgem, eu não dormi e nem pretendo dormir com o Jacob, ele é só meu amigo. Estou me guardando para alguém especial.

– Alguém especial, significa Edward Anthony Cullen! - Alice falou, fazendo Emmett arregalar os olhos.

– Mas já está pensando em fazer isso com ele Isabella Marie Swan! - meu irmão praticamente berrou.

– Isso fala mais alto, seu besta! - retruquei. - Alice está apenas brincando.

"Mas não seria uma má ideia!", pensei comigo e pelo jeito minha prima percebeu e deu uma piscadinha.

– É Emmett estou apenas brincando! Até parece que Bella e Edward irão fazer isso agora! - Alice disfarçou. - Aliás Bella é menor de idade ainda, e o seu amigo poderá ser preso.

– Agora você falou besteira prima! - Emmett riu. - Mas encerrando o assunto, antes que eu surte novamente. Fico muito feliz irmãzinha que você e Edward tenham se acertado. Espero que continue tudo bem entre vocês por muito tempo.

– Eu também espero isso. - respondi. E acabei recebendo um abraço coletivo de Emmett e Alice.

[...]

Os dias foram se passando e eu finalmente estava de férias. E com isso o casamento do meu irmão se aproximava. Eu praticamente passava o dia inteiro com Alice e Rosalie no atiliê da minha mãe, estavam resolvendo os últimos detalhes dos vestidos e da festa.

Eu juro que tentava sem legal com a minha cunhada, mas ela não ajudava. Tudo o que eu falava, ela colocava algum defeito ou fazia careta. Ela queria até palpiar no meu vestido.

– Olha aqui Hale, o casamento pode até ser seu, mas esse vestido é meu. Sou eu quem decidi como irá ficar, e não preciso da sua opinião. - falei irritada. - Minha prima e minha mãe já fazem isso muito bem, não há necessidade de uma terceira pessoa palpitando.

– Nossa, não precisa falar assim comigo! - e mais uma vez ela se fez de vitima. - Só queria ajudar.

– Você quer me ajudar? - indaguei. - Por não enfia a sua opinião naquele lugar?! Ficarei muito feliz.

Sinceramente não entendo essa Rosalie. E eu simplemente não acreditei que mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia a minha cunhada apareceu em casa me pedindo desculpa, que não iria mais se meter nas minhas coisas, e que ela só queria ser minha amiga e ser uma ótima cunhada. Ela me pareceu tão sincera e arrependida que a desculpei. Só espero que eu não fique arrependida com isso depois.

Quanto a mim e a Edward, nós conversavamos pelo celular. Sempre que podia ele me ligava para saber como eu estava. Pelo jeito ele quer mesmo consertar as coisas entre nós.

Hoje Edward havia me ligado logo cedo, para me dizer que precisava que eu fosse para o hotel, ele queria uma opinião minha sobre a despedida de solteiro do Emmett. Ele estava pensando em fazer um baile dentro do hotel mesmo.

Meu irmão sempre quis participar de baile de gala. Acho que não seria uma má ideia. Uma despedida de solteiro diferente e única, que só os Swan podem realizar. Olha, e não é que gostei da ideia.

Logo após o almoço com meu padastro, fui para o hotel. A recepcionista já tinha sido avisada que eu chegaria. Eu teria que entrar sem que meu irmão me visse, ou pelo menos torcer que ele ainda estivesse em seu horário de almoço.

Assim que que cheguei no escritório, reparei que a ruiva metida não estava em sua mesa. Talvez ela estivesse em seu horário de almoço.

A porta da sala de Edward estava entreaberta, só dei uma leve batida na porta antes de entrar. E quando coloquei os pés naquela sala, meu queixo caiu. A tal Victória estava praticamente se esfregando no meu Edward. Senti o sangue subir, e minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos.

_**Continua….**_

* * *

_**Notas Autora**_

_O que acharam?! Será que as coisas ficaram bem entre Bella e Edward! Bom não fiquem muito animada, porque o lado orgulhoso dele irá aparecer logo logo, e a questão da idade também._

_Hmm, essa Victória não perde tempo né, se esfregando no chefe, que coisa feia. Alguém tem ideia do que a Bella vai fazer?! Ou tem vontade de fazer? kkkkkkkkk_

_Recadinho para quem seguia/acompanhava e lia Desejo e Sedução, guarde essa data: 13 de julho. Estarei chegando por aqui com uma surpresa, com algo que você poderão gostar hehehe._

_Bom, eu não vou prometer nada, e nem dar a próxima data de postagem, as vou tentar escrever, me encher de inspiração, escutar muita música para que vocês tenham o capítulo logo. Podem contar uns entre dez a quinze dias, ok?!_

_Não deixem de comentar, e se quiserem recomendar tbm fiquem a vontade. Eu irei ficar imensamente feliz._

_Até mais, beijinhos_


	7. Capítulo Seis

_**Capítulo Seis **_

_**Pov. Bella **_

Assim que que cheguei no escritório, reparei que a ruiva metida não estava em sua mesa. Talvez ela estivesse em seu horário de almoço.

A porta da sala de Edward estava entreaberta, só dei uma leve batida na porta antes de entrar. E quando coloquei os pés naquela sala, meu queixo caiu. A tal Victória estava praticamente se esfregando no meu Edward. Senti o sangue subir, e minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos.

Então bem devagar andei até a mesa, e com muita vontade segurei aqueles cabelos cor de fogo e puxei com força.

- Ai! Ai, me solta! - a oferecida gritou. - Me solta sua pirralha!

- Pirralha é a mãe! - respondi, puxando com mais força o cabelo dela.

- Isabella! Solta ela. - escutei Edward mandar.

- Você quem manda! - falei sorrindo, e então soltei a Victória com tudo, fazendo-a cair sentada na cadeira. Mas bem que poderia ter sido no chão.

- Você é louco menina?! - reclamou a ruiva massageando os cabelos. Olhei para ela e apenas sorri.

- Por que fez isso Isabella?! Qual o motivo dessa agressividade? - Edward falou de um jeito rude e irritado.

- Agressividade?! - acabei rindo, e ele me lançou um olhar matador. - É que não achei nada elegante, uma secretária estar se esfregando no chefe! Ela devia ter vergonha na cara.

- Eu não estava fazendo isso! - a cara de pau tentou se defender. - Eu jamais faria isso.

- Você viu coisa de mais Isabella! - Edward falou. -Devia ter batido na porta, ter se anunciado. Isso o que acabou de fazer é comportamento de uma criança birrenta ou mulher sem categoria.

- Não irei me ofender com essa sua comparação, porque não vale a pena! - provoquei sorrindo. - E só para você saber, você ficar viúvo não lhe fez muito bem.

- Por que está dizendo isso? - ele indagou.

- Porque você ficou um pouco cego por não perceber que sua secretária estava querendo te assediar! - respondi olhando para Victória.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não estava me esfregando no senhor Cullen?! - ela mais uma vez fez uma cara de inocente e encarou Edward. - Você sabe que lhe respeito muito não é mesmo?

"Mas a piriguete é falsa mesmo!, pensei comigo mesma.

- Não precisa se explicar, Isabella está vendo coisas que não existe! - Edward me deu uma olhada me recriminando. - Victória, por gentileza me deixe a sós com a Swan.

- Sim senhor! - ela falou se levantando e antes de sair me lançou um olhar matador. E como resposta sorri.

Olhei para Edward que me encarava um pouco irritado. Podia contar as rugas que se formaram entre sua testa e seus olhos. Respirei fundo e me sentei em uma das cadeiras.

- Lastimável esse seu comportamento Isabella! - ele repreendeu. - Não há motivos cabíveis para que você tivesse ter feito aquilo

- Ah por favor Edward, sem sermões! - revirei os olhos. - Você não é nada meu para me dar bronca. Se eu fiz aquilo, eu tenho meus motivos pessoais, e você não precisa saber.

- Que língua afiada você tem! - ele comentou irritado ainda mais. - Você não era malcriada com as pessoas antes.

- Tive que aprender a responder as pessoas, para me proteger sabe? - respondi e deu um sorriso provocativo. - Por que não é sempre que se tem alguém do seu lado para te defender.

- Eu realmente não estou afim de discutir com você mais! - Edward passou a mão no cabelo nervosamente. - Então, vamos falar sobre o baile?

- Ótimo jeito de mudar de assunto! - brinquei e ele revirou os olhos. - Ok, vamos falar do baile!

Então começamos a falar sobre o baile, a combinar todos os detalhes, todos os enfeites, e como os convidados deverão se vestir. A única coisa que foi complicada decidir, foi as músicas. Eu queria estilo eletrônica e dance music, e o lado cafonice do Edward queria música clássica e valsa. Por fim decidimos que o DJ iria tocar um pouco de tudo, para satisfazer todos os gostos.

- Espero que Emmett e Rosalie gostem do baile! - falou Edward por fim.

- Com certeza irão gostar, principalmente Rosalie. - sorri. - Será uma das grandes oportunidades da vida dela, para se mostrar que é uma mulher elegante e de classe.

- Pelo tom da sua voz, você não gosta muito da sua cunhada, não é mesmo?! - ele indagou.

- Não é que não goste dela, só que não aceito a ideia que meu irmão irá se casar com uma barbie! - falei sincera.

- Uma barbie?! Essa foi boa! - ele riu. - Rosalie não é tão metida quanto se parece. Talvez assim como você, ela ser um tanto nariz empinado seja uma forma para se defender.

- Se defender do quê exatamente?!

- Das pessoas! - ele me encarou. - Essa história não é minha, e eu acho que única pessoa que pode lhe explicar melhor, é a própria Rosalie.

- Sério mesmo?! - falei desmotivada e chateada. - Acho que farei um esforço para conversar com a minha cunhada.

- Sem querer te expulsar, mas expulsando. Preciso trabalhar! - Edward deu seu lindo sorriso torto.

- Oh é mesmo! Vou indo então! - sorri me levantando, dei a volta na mesa e me aproximei de Edward. - Até mais.

E sem que ele esperasse, dei um rápido beijo em seus lábios e depois corri para fora da sala. Pude escutar ele rindo atrás de mim, e dizer algo como "_você me paga!" . _Um sorriso estava em meus lábios, mas logo desapareceu ao ver a cara de azeda, mas conhecida como Victória.

- Olha, eu já vi expressões feias, mas a sua está de parabéns! Já pensou em ser atriz de filme de terror? Nem precisaram de maquiagem para te de deixar feia! - provoquei, e quando ela ia me responder, meu querido irmão apareceu.

- Bellita! - ele disse praticamente me pegando no colo. - O que faz aqui?

- Vim apenas dizer que te amo irmãozinho lindo! - falei dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- É eu também te amo! - ele respondeu desconfiado.

[...]

Depois daquele episodio na sala de Edward, a Victória não me olhava com os mesmos olhos, podia ver claramente que ela me odiava, e eu não estava nem um pouco incomodada. E também não iria deixar que isso estragasse a minha felicidade.

O baile já seria nesse final de semana, e o casamento do meu irmão na semana que vem. Tudo estava pronto, exceto pelo meu vestido que eu usaria sábado. Minha mãe estava tão atarefada com as coisas do casamento, e ela sempre estava com a senhora Halle, mãe de Rosalie, que não teria tempo para costurar algo para eu usar.

Alice estava pior do que eu, daqui a pouco eu estava vendo a minha prima ter um ataque por não conseguir escolher os vestidos para usar nas duas ocasiões.

- Ai meu Deus! Não sei quais desses usar no baile, e qual usar no casamento! - ela falava parada em frente ao seu closet. - A tia Renée fez dois vestidos para mim, mas isso não tira minhas dúvidas.

- É estamos no mesmo barco, prima! - falei desapontada, achando que ela seria minha salvação.

- Meninas, posso entrar?! - escutei Rosalie falar do outro lado da porta.

- Siim! - gritou eu e Alice juntas.

- Olá! - ela falou sorrindo. - Fiquei sabendo que precisam de ajuda para escolher um vestido para sábado!

- Ufaaa! Alguém irá nos salvar Bella! Alguém venho atender meu pedido de socorro! - Alice abraçou Rosalie.

- Me diz, por favor que você tem um vestido para mim. Se não tiver pode cair fora! - eu brinquei, e minha cunhada riu.

- Sim, foi algo que desenhei para mim, mas acho que ficará ótimo em você! - ela sorriu e entregou uma caixa para mim.

Dentro havia um lindo vestido, e realmente ela estava certa era a minha cara.

- Eu amei! - falei e a abracei. - Obrigada Rose.

- Ouvi bem, alguém me chamou de Rose?! - ela brincou.

- Não se acostume com o bom humor dela! - ouvi Alice provocar. - E eu?! O que vou usar?

- Deixe-me ver! - Rosalie foi até o closet e começou a ver os vestidos.

Depois de muito escolher, de muito experimentar, Alice acabou escolhendo um vestido que minha mãe havia feito para ela. Rosalie só iria dar uma modificada, o que seria bem rápido. Bom, aproveitei esse momento animado e de distração para saber aquilo que Edward havia me dito.

- Rosalie, sabe, você sempre foi assim elegante, bonita, que anda na moda e sabe tudo sobre ela? - perguntei, e ela me olhou surpresa.

- Eu comecei a andar elegante, depois que comecei a fazer faculdade de moda e a desfilar para algumas lojas. - ela sorriu meia tímida.

- Você não desfila desde de pequena? - Alice indagou.

- Não, nunca quis saber de moda quando era da idade de vocês! - ela abaixou os olhos. - Bom, acho que está na hora de vocês saberem um pouco mais sobre mim, já que na próxima semana seremos praticamente da mesma família.

" Eu nunca fui bonita, nunca me vesti bem ou andei elegantemente. Até os meus 18 anos eu era o patinho feio da escola, a aberração da moda. Eu era gordinha, tinha espinhas, e usava aparelho e óculos. Todos zombavam de mim, quase não tinha amigos, e se eu tive algum, foram só porque eu pagava o lanche ou ajudava com as tarefas e trabalhos. Minha mãe tentou de tudo fazer com minha auto-estima subisse, mas sempre que eu me sentia bem, alguém vinha e me deixava mal"

Eu e Alice olhava para ela praticamente petrificada. Onde iríamos imaginar, que a maravilhosa Rosalie Hale futura Swan, sofria bullying na escola. Eu podia ver lágrimas se formando nos olhos dela.

- Mudei de escola algumas vezes, mas não resolvia nada. Até que um dia eu resolvi dar um basta em tudo. - ela deu um meio sorriso. - Procurei uma psicologa, uma nutricionista e uma personal style. Eu precisa de ajuda. Meus pais me apoiaram em todas as minhas decisões. Foi um processo complicado, mas ao fim consegui melhor e deixei de ser a Rosalie Patinho Feio. Emagreci, mudei todo o meu visual, e sambei na cara das garotas que me faziam mal. Aprendi a me defender, fiquei um pouco orgulhosa, e não confiar muito nas pessoas. Quando entrei na faculdade, me convidaram para sair na revista de moda do curso, e depois os trabalhos como modelo foram surgindo. Conheci o Emmett, Edward e Tanya. Eles foram e são os melhores amigos que alguém pode ter, sabem de tudo o que eu passei, e nunca me abandonaram. Tanya, sempre me ajudava quando as lembranças da minha adolescência me infernizavam. Ela tinha um coração grande, e foi difícil para todos nós quando ela morreu. Mas enfim, agora me sinto bem e amada.

- Uau! Que história! - Alice falou. - Fico muito feliz que tudo tenha acabado bem.

- Desculpa Rosalie! - falei, e ela me olhou confusa.

- Desculpa pelo o quê?! – ela indagou.

- Por eu ter xingado você mentalmente de metida, bruxa, aproveitadora, barbie oxigenada, irritante, idiota, safada e ladra de irmãos! – falei, e ela acabou rindo.

- Nossa! Agora eu posso entender do porque daqueles olhares assassinos quando me via. – ela segurou minha mão. – Você não precisa se desculpar, eu que fiz você pensar que eu fosse tudo isso, minhas atitudes bestas deixaram parecer que não fosse uma boa pessoal. De qualquer forma desculpe-me por aparecer tão egoísta e grossa às vezes.

- Ah que maravilha! O que um casamento, ou quase um casamento não faz! Uni as pessoas, uni as famílias! – Alice falou e abraçou nós duas.

[...]

Finalmente o sábado havia chegado, e todos estavam prontos para o baile. Emmett estava inquieto andando de um lado para o outro na sala de visita. Eu podia ouví-lo resmungar de dentro do meu quarto. E não era só ele que estava inquieto, Phil também não parava de apressar a minha mãe. Homens!

Alguns minutos depois, eu , Alice, minha mãe e Rosalie estávamos prontas, para alegria dos homens que estavam lá no andar de baixo. Quando descemos eles estavam de boca aberta, e foi então que notei que Jasper também estava lá. Mas que diabos ele fazia lá?! Ah sim! Minha prima.

Não posso negar que me senti um pouco decepcionada, por que todo mundo iria com seu par ao baile e eu não. O Edward disse que iriamos nos encontrar no hotel mesmo, e isso me deixou um pouco chateada. Mas eu não podia dizer ou fazer nada, se era a vontade dele, eu tinha que respeitar não é mesmo.

- Então vamos queridas damas?! – perguntou Phil sem tirar os olhos do decote de minha mãe.

- Mas é claro, já devíamos estar lá! – brincou Rosalie.

Os homens estenderam os braços para as mulheres, e eu fiquei sobrando. E como meu irmão é pura bondade e muito amoroso comigo, ele também estendeu seu braço para mim. Mas foi então que quando eu cheguei do lado de fora da casa, eu que tive uma surpresa.

Um lindo príncipe, de olhos verde-esmeralda, com os cabelos levemente bagunçado, um sorriso torto nos lábios estava me esperando com um mão estendida. Meu coração deu algumas falhadas. Edward Anthony Cullen estava lindo de morrer com aquele smoking. Será que ele vai estar lindo assim também no nosso casamento.

" Pare de pensar besteira Isabella, vocês nem tem um relacionamento amoroso, para já pensar em casar!", briguei comigo mesma.

- Oi! – falei me soltando de Emmett e me aproximando do meu príncipe. – Está um gato!

- Você está maravilhosa, boneca! – e mais uma vez ele deu aquele sorriso torto que quase me fez perder o fôlego.

- Nos vemos no hotel queridos! – falou minha mãe com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, eu sinceramente não entendi o por que.

Edward abriu a porta do carro para que eu entrasse, e depois deu a volta e entrou também. Percebi que ele não ligou o carro e deu partida, e sim ficou esperando para que os outros partissem.

- Está divina com esse vestido! Me deixa com vontade de fazer uma besteira! – ele sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido. Senti os pelinhos de minha nuca arrepiarem.

- Que tipo de besteira?! – provoquei mordendo os lábios.

- Essa besteira! – Edward falou e depois colocando a mão em minha nuca, puxou-me para próximo dele e selou meus lábios com um beijo. E a outra mão foi até a minha perna.


End file.
